Thayerblue1's One Shot Gallery
by Thayerblue1
Summary: –A collection of one shots I've done over the years.
1. Ch 1: Intro

Thayerblue1's One Shot Gallery –A collection of one shots I've done over the years.

Chapter 1

Intro: Each chapter is a one shot I posted in the past with the intention of writing a full story someday. They are in no particular order and have not been updated to my current writing standards so some of the writing is pretty poor. I've included a small up to date author note one each for those interested. Generally speaking as I come up with newer ideas that I can't continue immediately they will eventually end up in this collection.

Hope you enjoy,

-Blue


	2. Ch 2: Naruto: Reign of Fire

_***This story will probably be continued once my story**_ _ **Magik**_ _ **is completed. It was popular and generally well received though it has some weak points I'd like to iron out.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Naruto: Reign of Fire**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the X-Men

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _This is an idea that I've been pondering a long time. Many people who've read my story_ _ **Naruto: Magik**_ _have requested that the characters go to the Marvel universe but the idea never really jelled for me. I tried to go with that idea and came up with something else entirely. This story is the result. It's a cross over between Naruto and X-men featuring the characters Uzumaki Naruto and Rachel Grey Summers. This takes place during Rachel's role as Phoenix in Excalibur. Specifically it will take place during the aftermath of the Marvel Inferno crossover from the 90's (Excalibur #6). I originally considered placing it under the Excalibur section but considering the many X-characters involved I felt it would be better under the X-Men category. This will take place in the Marvel Universe (Earth-616) and the only characters from Naruto I have planned to be in this story (other than in flashbacks) are Uzumaki Naruto himself and his partner Kurama._

 _A couple of words of warning: I haven't read the X-men or Excalibur series of comics in over a decade and I no longer have them to reference so if I get some details off bear with me; I'm going from memory. Another thing is I really don't know modern X-Men lore. For instance; I know Rachel Summers/Phoenix is now Rachel Grey/Marvel Girl. I don't know the full story behind it but I'm not concerned about it either since it's irrelevant to this story._

 _As for Naruto's timeline it takes place after the battle between Kakashi, Gai and Naruto vs. Obito in Naruto chapter 596. I'm tagging Naruto and Rachel as both approximately 17 years old. For the sake of references I'm using Narutopedia and the X-Men Wiki._

{ } signifies Japanese

Chapter 1

 **New York Harbor, New York City, United States**

A young man from the Elemental Nations was staring up at the sight before him. A colossal statue of a woman holding up a torch was towering over him and beyond it was a massive metropolis far beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Uzumaki Naruto had one overriding line of thought on his mind: " ** _JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO KAKASHI-SENSEI?!_** _WHERE IN THE_ _ **HELL**_ _AM I?!_ " ….Okay, that was two thoughts actually.

Naruto had been battling Tobi. Gai-sensei provided a distraction and Naruto tried to strike Tobi with a rasengan. The rasengan vanished in Kakashi's sharingan jutsu called kamui….Then what? Then next thing Naruto knew was he was fifty feet in the air and fell down into the water of this place; wherever it was….

"Any ideas Kurama?" asked the waterlogged blonde as he bobbed in the water regaining his strength. "I've never even seen pictures of a place like this….it seems so polluted here. It's like nature got stomped down or something judging by the chakra in the air."

Kurama was looking out through his partner's shocked eyes and couldn't believe it either. " ** _I don't have any idea Naruto. Your stupid sensei was using a space time ninjutsu so we could have been sent through time or space OR both. In my centuries of existence I've never seen anything like that city. To think you humans could make something so huge is both impressive and appalling at the same time_**."

Naruto focused his chakra and climbed up onto the surface of the water before he started trudging over towards the island that had the big statue on it….

 **Manhattan Island**

Rachel Summers (AKA Phoenix) was recovering from the awful nightmare that took place known as _Inferno_. She had been trapped in a wedding gown by a lesser demon named Crotus. She could only thank the heavens she escaped the **wedding ceremony** that was set up. Frankly, the redheaded teen would have liked to have hidden under a rock for a few decades after what she'd been through. Her Team Excalibur wasn't much better. Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler, Captain Britain and Meggan had all been through their own trials during this mess and came out worse for wear. Rachel was sitting on top of the Chrysler Building skyscraper and was overlooking New York's scenery….

Actually, her mind wasn't on the scenery at all. The people in the city below had no idea that _Inferno_ even happened. They were oblivious to the fact heroes had risked their lives to save them….sometimes Rachel wished she was just one of those mindless citizens below and didn't have to worry about demonic invasions, super villains, aliens, evil mutants….the list went on. The truth was Rachel flew up to this high perch to tune everything out and vegetate. Her teammates were safe at a hotel though they were exhausted and Rachel just needed some alone time alone.

That's when she sensed some psychic activity to the south of where she was. Tiredly calling on the powers of the Phoenix Force that permeated every fiber of her being; Rachel Summers telepathically zoomed in on the Statue of Liberty which was southwest of her location in Manhattan.

 **Ellis Island**

Naruto was in Nine tails chakra mode deflecting bullets off of him as armed people shouted at him in a language he didn't understand. Frankly the young jinchūriki was starting to get pissed….

 _Flashback…._

 _Naruto water walked over to this island using normal chakra and soon people started shouting and pointing. Hadn't they ever seen someone water walk before? That's when several men in uniforms rushed down towards him as he came up on the shore. At first they were yelling at him angrily and then he saw them pointing the ends of metal tubes at him. He remembered a slow hunting weapon called a gun back in the Elemental Nations. They were pretty useless against a ninja and made a lot of noise. He told them to just leave him alone but then one of them shot at him. Naruto easily dodged but that caused the others to open fire en masse and Naruto had to activate his fiery chakra cloak to stop the hail of bullets raining down upon him…._

 _Flashback End…._

Naruto yelled, {"You bastards had better stop this before I come over there and **make** you stop! I'm getting sick of this really fast."}

The captain of the guards said, "It must be one of them muties! He's come to destroy the Statue of Liberty! We have to stop him at all costs!"

Naruto was losing his patience fast. 'Who are these people and why are they attacking me? They look like armed civilians. If I counterattack I'll probably kill them.'

' ** _I hate to say this Naruto but more of them are coming_**.' said Kurama. ' ** _You could probably knock them senseless and make them run_**.'

' _I really can't bring myself to risk civilian lives that way Kurama, I- Wait a minute! I sense a mass of sage chakra closing on us fast_.' thought Naruto to his furry partner.

The guards and Naruto all looked up and saw a bird of fire blazing roar in above them….Phoenix was **angry**. She sensed the psychic presences and moods of these people and this apparent mutant hadn't done a damn thing that was even _remotely_ hostile and the stupid guards just attacked him without _any_ provocation at all. She'd seen this hatred in mutant purges in her own timeline….Rachel's gut reaction was to fry their fucking minds just to make an example of them. In the end it wouldn't solve anything though. Swooping down near Naruto; Rachel yelled to him over the gunfire, "Are you okay?"

Naruto could tell this woman sage didn't seem to be hostile (she was using her chakra wings to shield them both). The problem was she spoke the same language that the people attacking him did. {"I don't understand you lady sage!"} he called.

' _Was that Japanese?_ ' thought Rachel to herself. She struggled for a moment as she recalled the Japanese Professor X taught her psychically. {"Hello? Can you understand me? We have to get away from here!"} she said in clipped Japanese.

Naruto smiled and said {"Finally; someone I can talk to! How can we leave quickly?"}

Relieved that the (apparently) Japanese mutant understood her, Rachel said, {"I'm a telekinetic. I'll fly us out. Hold on!"}

{"You're a tele-what?! _WHOA!_ "} was the last thing Naruto yelled out before he was pulled off at incredible speed by Phoenix.

On Ellis Island below the guards were thinking they'd injured one or both of the mutants and forced them to run. "Stay out of our country muties!" yelled one of the guards in jubilation.

Rachel heard the parting short of the 'victorious' guard and remembered part of the inscription on the Statue of Liberty….

 _Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses, yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore,  
Send these, the homeless, tempest tossed to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door._

'…. _What a joke_ ….' she thought bitterly to herself. '…. _I guess it doesn't apply to mutants_ ….'

For his part Naruto was wondering just _how fast_ and _how high_ they were going to travel. {"Ummm….Just _where_ are we going lady sage?"} he asked nervously.

Picking up on his worry Rachel smiled back at the young man who was cloaked in flames much like her own and said. {"Don't worry. I'm going to circle around and land us someplace safe. I just had to get us away from them."}

Naruto nodded and let out a breath of relief. Letting himself relax a little bit, Naruto allowed his own sage chakra to mingle with that of Phoenix Force around him…. _'It feels amazing_ ….' he thought to himself. ' _She's really in tune with nature chakra, even more so than I am. I guess I'll just have to train harder_.'

For her part Rachel was **shocked**. ' _The Phoenix Force….It_ _ **likes**_ _him?!_ ' She could feel her energies interacting harmoniously with the man beside her. ' _It feels like he's_ _ **meant**_ _to be here. What_ _ **is**_ _he_?'

Rachel zoomed downwards before a low level pull up and landed them out in a secluded area of a park where it was quiet. Setting Naruto safely on the ground, she immediately let go of her Phoenix form and said in a friendly manner, {"I go by Phoenix; what's your name?"} She quickly got embarrassed and mortified as Naruto dropped his chakra cloak and immediately began violently vomiting. Rachel sweat dropped as she thought, ' _I guess I pulled a few too many high-g maneuvers_.'

Naruto regained control over his innards a few minutes later and said weakly. {"I was fine until that last high speed dive. Everything came back up then."}

{"I'm really sorry about that!"} fretted Rachel. {"Are you okay now?"} Looking at the mess Naruto just heaved up she thought, ' _Of course he's not okay Summers! He looks like he's going to die! Are you stupid girl?!_ '

Coughing, Naruto moved a fair distance from where he'd lost his lunch, pulled out a scroll and unsealed a canteen of cool water. Taking a few sips he said, {"I'm okay now Phoenix-san. My name is Naruto and I'm in you debt for helping me with those civilians. You have my thanks."}

Rachel still felt really bad but was very curious about this young man. The feelings she got through the Phoenix Force aside he really didn't look all that Japanese and he looked young like her. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He had some Asian features about his face but in general he could blend in fairly easy as an American. ' _He's rather handsome_.' she thought to herself. {"Sorry Naruto-san, I still should have been more careful."} Rachel said apologetically. {So where are you from? You speak Japanese but never would have guessed you were from Japan based on appearances."}

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. {I'm not from this 'Japan' place. I'm from Konoha in the Elemental Nations. I've never even heard of Japan. Where are we anyway? I've never seen any place like that massive city we are in and I've never heard the language around here. What country is this?"}

Now it was Rachel's turn to raise her eyebrows. ' _Elemental Nations? Is he from an alternate timeline or something like I am? Come to think of it those tattoos on his cheeks look like hound tattoos like I have on mine_ ….' {"Ummm….Naruto-san; we're in the United States and the main language here is English. Does any of that sound familiar? I've never heard of Konoha."}

Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration and Rachel thought it was rather cute. Then he said, {"Nope, I've never heard of either. You may not have heard of Konoha because it's a Ninja Village. They aren't exactly known to everybody."}

{"You're a ninja?"} she asked surprised. ' _He's wearing_ _ **orange**_ _! Ninjas don't wear orange; or at least none I've seen do. Kitty wears dark colors and she has ninja training. I'll have to ask her_.' Then Rachel noticed he had kunai and shuriken holsters. 'Then again, maybe he is….' {"I think you'd better conceal those weapons. It's illegal to carry them openly here."}

The blonde ninja nodded and quickly hid his gear inside his orange and black jacket. Naruto then said, {"Well, one thing's for sure; I'm a stranger in a strange land. If you hadn't showed up I would probably still be on that island with the giant statue of a woman."}

Rachel laughed. ' _Well, there's no doubt now if he doesn't recognize_ _ **that**_ _statue._ ' {"That's called the Statue of Liberty Naruto-san. If you haven't heard of it then you really _aren't_ from around here. Maybe I can help you."}

Naruto smiled happily. {"You have a nice laugh. It would be great if you'd help me out."}

Rachel smiled and blushed a tiny bit. {"Let's start by teaching you English. I can teach you telepathically but it may be a bit disorienting."}

Getting a rather pale look Naruto asked, {"It won't make me throw up again will it?"}

The redhead waved her hands. {"No, no! Of course not. Or at least I _hope_ not."}

Seeing the panicked look in her green eyes Naruto said, {So you can just teach my brain directly?"} Seeing her nod he said, {"Huh, sounds like a Yamanaka technique. Okay, let's try it."}

Surprised at his willingness, Rachel replied, {"Alright, just touch foreheads with me and close your eyes."}

Naruto blushed at the contact and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in his mindscape with Kurama….and Rachel who was staring unabashedly at the multi story tall fox. {" ** _Well hello there_**."} said Kurama to the redhead.

Rachel Summers had faced many things but this was new. {Ummm….Naruto; I didn't expect you to manifest here in your mind or have a giant fox in here with you…."} she said weakly.

{" ** _Should I leave you two lovebirds alone Naruto?_** "} asked Kurama obnoxiously. {" ** _I never thought you'd bring a vixen in here to do 'that' but then again you humans have some odd fetishes I don't profess to understand_**."}

Both teens blushed atomic red and Naruto yelled, {" _Shut up Ero-Kitsune!_ Phoenix-chan is here to teach us her language you pervert!"} Rachel was too embarrassed to speak as Kurama laughed uproariously at the pair's expense.

Rachel glared furiously at Kurama in a way that reminded that ancient fox of Kushina. Kurama narrowed his eyes and said, {" ** _You need to calm down girl. I'm here to protect Naruto if you try any mental attacks_**."}

She suddenly got a sheepish look on her face and said. {"I'm just here to help Naruto Mister….ummm, Fox."}

Naruto face palmed. {"Phoenix-chan; this large, obnoxious fuzzy creature is my partner Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune. Kurama, this is Phoenix-chan. Be nice to her."}

Kurama sighed melodramatically. {" ** _You never let me have any fun Naruto. You are such a killjoy. Fine, I'll learn this new language since we're linked anyway. You may address me as the great and mighty Kurama-sama Phoenix-chan_**."}

{"Just call him Kurama."} said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Rachel nodded weakly and said. {"It's nice to meet you Kurama-san"} blocking the giant kitsune's chuckling out she said, {I'll teach you English now Naruto-san"}

In a flash Naruto's eyes were open again back at the park. He blinked a couple of times and saw Phoenix smiling in front of him. She asked, "Can you understand me now Naruto?" in English.

Naruto smiled a nodded. "What a rush! Just give me a few minutes here."

The couple was quietly talking as they sat on the ground when a police officer walked up. "Do you two kids have a _reason_ for lying on the ground in a public park?" he saw Rachel turn to him with an embarrassed look on her face. ' _Damned hormonal teenagers._ ' "You and your boyfriend should take it somewhere private Miss." He said sternly.

"I-it isn't like that!" stammered Rachel. "He was _really_ sick to his stomach and I'm watching over him." she said as she pointed over to where Naruto lost the contents of his stomach a little while ago.

The officer walked over and then cringed at the mess he saw where she was pointing. "Let's get him over to a bench in the shade." he said.

Naruto really didn't need help but after sitting down at a bench near a fountain they both thanked the officer and the policeman soon went on his way. Rachel went over to a stand and bought them each a soda and Naruto got his first really good look at her. In her red dress she was a bit racy but she certainly had the body to pull it off. She also was very beautiful with her red hair. She handed him a soda with a kind smile. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You were kind of spacing off."

' ** _Just tell her you were lusting after her hot body and amazing curves Naruto_**.' supplied Kurama helpfully. ' ** _Those were your thoughts I believe_**.'

Naruto blushed atomic red and screamed mentally, ' _Shut up Kurama; you are not helping!_ ' as he looked away from Rachel for a moment. Tuning out the fox's laughter; the ninja coughed. "Sorry Phoenix-chan; I got distracted."

"Just call me Rachel." she said.

"Rachel?" asked the blonde.

"Phoenix is a code name for when I'm using my powers." she explained. "It's best to keep our powers hidden or people will react violently like they did at Ellis Island earlier." Seeing his look of confusion she added, "The Island with the Statue of Liberty."

"This is a strange country." said Naruto.

"You don't know the half of it." replied the redhead.

The two sat and talked for some time and Rachel found the blonde ninja was very funny and a bit devious by nature. She honestly enjoyed talking with him. They really couldn't discuss much about their powers in public but she managed to get across that people with mutant powers were very prejudiced against so he shouldn't display any abilities that a normal civilian wouldn't have. Before she knew it Rachel had spent the entire afternoon talking and laughing with Naruto as they walked around together and she was feeling better about things. His sunny disposition seemed to chase away her depression about the whole _Inferno_ event.

That's when Rachel received a psychic call from her friend Kitty. ' _Ray are you alright?_ ' asked Kitty. ' _You said you were going to step out but it's been_ _ **hours**_.'

Rachel mentally smiled at Kitty's concern. ' _I'm fine Kitty; I found a new mutant and had to rescue him. I don't think he's from this dimension. I've been walking around with him showing him places in Manhattan. He's a cool guy but he's clueless about our society. How is everyone doing?_ '

There was a mental pause on Kitty's end before she replied, ' _Well, Brian and Meggan are feeling weak and down but Kurt seems to be doing better. I'm okay too_.' Kitty then got an interested tone. ' _So tell me about this mutant you found. How old is he? Is he cute?_ '

Rachel chuckled a little to herself. ' _His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's turning seventeen in a couple of days and he's really cute. Actually he's more handsome in my opinion. He's really nice and funny too_."

Now Kitty sounded enthused. It was rare that Rachel **ever** talked about a guy this way. ' _Well, where are you Ray? I want to meet this guy. If he's actually met the standards of the great Phoenix then I want to check him out_.'

' _We're by Carnegie Hall_.' answered the redhead. ' _You actually want me to bring him to the hotel where the team is?_ '

' _Why not?_ ' asked Kitty through the link. ' _You're one of the most powerful telepaths in the world Ray. If he was hostile I'm sure you of all people could tell. I want to meet this guy. He sounds like he has no place to go and might turn out to be a great ally later. Come on please?_ ' whined the phasing, semi intangible brunette.

' _Alright, I'll ask_.' said Rachel. Tuning out Kitty's girlish squeal; the young telepath turned to her companion who was looking at all the buildings around them in amazement. "So Naruto, do you want to meet my friends? Kitty would like to meet you." She tapped her temple to show she was communicating telepathically.

Naruto pondered a moment and then smiled. "Ummm….okay, where are they at Rachel?"

"We're staying at the Manhattan at Times Square Hotel on Brian's Visa." said Rachel. "It's about six blocks that way." she said pointing in the direction of the hotel. After Naruto agreed to go and Phoenix informed Kitty to expect them the young couple were on their way. They made it to the hotel at sunset. "Here we are." said Rachel brightly. "A couple of my friends are still tired from _the trip_ (Rachel explained they were in battle previously) but I'm sure Kitty and Kurt will be happy to meet you." Naruto followed Rachel through the revolving doors (which where rather novel to him), through the bustling lobby and on to the elevator which took them up to the rooms that Excalibur were staying in.

Kitty was rooming with Rachel and was eagerly awaiting her friend. She'd been bored to tears and hoped that Rachel's new friend would brighten things up. Given how depressed the redhead seemed earlier when she left and how happy she sounded now (telepathically at least); Kitty was very enthused….and if he was easy on the eyes that wouldn't hurt either….Hearing the door unlocking Kitty made sure she was presentable (for the fiftieth time) and headed over to greet them. Acting casual, Kitty was halfway to the door when Rachel opened it and she and Naruto came in and closed the door behind them.

Kitty eyes took a nice long walk over Naruto's athletic frame. ' _So this is him….He's blonde, has cute whisker marks and is very easy on the eyes. He has kind of a wild, untamed look about him. Nice and firm in all the right places from the looks of him although that_ _ **orange**_ _is atrocious….that can be fixed though_.' Kittys trained eyes suddenly widened. _'He's built like a ninja and walks like one! Does Ray know this?! I've started training her but-_ ' Ignoring her initial reaction to ogle a cute guy, Kitty came over and said with a lot of false enthusiasm, "Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde! Are you a ninja by chance?"

Kitty expected a reaction of at least raised eyebrows but instead Naruto said happily, "Why yes I am! I'm Uzumaki Naruto; it's nice to meet you Kitty. I can tell you have ninja training yourself."

Shadowcat was taken off guard and Rachel said. "I didn't tell him. Kitty, Naruto seems to be from some other-dimensional Japan where ninjas are common. We haven't figured it out yet but I taught him English telepathically. His native language is very close to Japanese that the Professor taught me."

"Oh….I was just surprised to meet another trained in the ninja arts…." said Kitty lamely.

"That's okay." said Naruto. "From what Rachel explained to me ninjas are kind of unheard of in this country so I guess it would be surprising."

Seeing she had an easy out of a potentially awkward conversation, Kitty smiled and shook his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. Come on in and sit down."

Rachel sighed but smiled at her friend's antics. She knew Kitty was acting in their best interests but at the same time Shadowcat kind of put her foot in her mouth….

That's when Kurt came in through the adjoining door between the rooms _without_ his image inducer on and _only in a towel_. "Ah, Kitty, before Rachel gets here with her friend could you put a fresh bandage on my back…?" Then he noticed Naruto and Rachel. " _Oh!_ Ummm….Well, this is awkward…." said Kurt laughing weakly (and bracing for the worst).

Everyone expected Naruto to _totally_ freak out at Kurt's fuzzy blue elfin appearance but Naruto didn't bat an eyelash having seen people that were blue before like Kisame (and things that were far and away freakier like cursed seal forms). He just waved and said, "Yo!" with a double eye smile. "No offense but I'd rather see you with clothes on. Cool tail by the way."

Kurt was honestly _shocked_. "Ummm….My looks don't surprise you?" he asked at Naruto's completely nonchalant attitude.

Naruto shrugged, "One of my friends back home has a form that's a cross between an ox and an octopus. His name is Gyūki. He's known as the Eight-tails."

"Oh." was Kurt's rather amazed response. "Well, since we're all good here could you bandage my back Kitty?"

Kitty was face palming. She sighed. "Sure thing Kurt; I'll be right there." ' _Could we make bigger fools out ourselves? Naruto must think Kurt and I are total idiots. He didn't ever blink when he saw Kurt come out. He just commented on the_ _ **towel**_.' "Excuse me, I'll be right back guys." she said before she phased through the wall into Nightcrawler's room. Rachel and Naruto then heard Kurt scream like a little girl and say something about putting his underwear on before Kitty bandaged him.

Naruto and Rachel both sweat dropped at Shadowcat's apologies echoing back through the door. Rachel smiled at Naruto. "So an ox and an octopus huh? Sounds like an interesting guy."

The blonde chuckled and said, "Your friends are really interesting too Rachel."

It was just the beginning of their 'interesting' friendship and maybe more...

POSTSCRIPT:

A question for my readers: If I recall correctly Excalibur started in the late eighties/early nineties. Back then we had tube TVs, VCRs and desktop computers with dial-up modems and they all were huge and weighed a **ton**. If I was going to stay strictly canon with this timeline I'm going to have to remember all that outdated technology. Should I stick with that or take the easy road and switch us to the digital age with Wi-Fi? It's not a deal breaker but there are some readers that might not remember that stuff (Yes, the author is showing his age).

Anyway, for now this is a short little one shot. I plan to continue it someday if the reception is good and as I complete my other stories. Currently I'm backing up all of my existing stories because I'm seeing more and more signs of another purge of everything non-G rated on FF again. I hope I'm wrong and just being paranoid but better safe than sorry.

Blue out. 8/1/15


	3. Ch 3: Naruto and the Godkiller

_***This story will probably be continued someday after I study the Wonder Woman comics in more detail. It was generally well received though I really got heckled on some of the details of Naruto's abilities. They will all be hammered out if I repost it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 ** _Naruto and the Godkiller_**

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wonder Woman

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story is an experimental one-shot. If it goes over I may continue it. It includes MOVIE SPOILERS. This idea has been in the back of my mind for a long time but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Anyway, I saw the new Wonder Woman movie (It's not too bad for being a super hero movie and all) and I decided to base it in that version of Wonder Woman beginning in World War One. I intend to play a bit with the Greek Gods (As far as the movie was concerned they are all considered dead except Ares). This starts a few months after the Armistice of World War One in Britain. Naruto occurs in chapter 697 during Naruto and Sasuke's rematch at the battle of the end. After that it is AU for both stories. Here is chapter 1. Enjoy!

{ } Signifies a foreign language

Chapter 1

 _ **Portsmouth, England January 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **1919**_

 _'_ _The Godkiller sword….I found out when I fought Ares that the blade I was carrying was not the Godkiller…._ _ **I**_ _am the Godkiller. It is not a title I wished to have but in the end I prevailed against Ares….Was it enough?_ _'_

 _…_ _._

 _Ships sailed by near the shore outside Diana Prince's window at Portsmouth as she awoke from yet another dream. The Royal Navy was home….and the War to end all Wars was over. She; Diana, Princess of Themyscira; Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus had defeated the evil God of War Ares and ended the war. It was a hollow victory though. The man she cared for; Steven Trevor gave his life to help end the war. The raven haired beauty was learning about 'Man's World' and all of the good and evil that existed in it. '_ _That is the root of the problem. For all the light in the hearts of men there is a shadow of darkness. Ares took advantage of this_ _.' She sighed softly. "Somewhere deep in my bones I have to wonder if Ares is truly dead…."_

 _Looking over a map of Europe Diana was considering traveling to Greece where the Gods she was raised to worship had temples erected in their honor. Of course, Europe was currently a mess so travelling there alone would be no easy task….The biggest event going on right now was the Paris Peace Conference. Since the Germans signed the Armistice back in November it seemed as if time dragged endlessly to Diana. "Can't these men just make peace?" she thought aloud. "Ares is to blame for all of this. Laying down their arms and going home to their families should be enough. I just don't understand the world of men yet. They even fight over_ _not_ _fighting…."_

 _'_ _Going to Greece by ship from Britain seems to be the best idea_ _.' thought Diana to herself. '_ _With all of the sea traffic of soldiers going home it should be simple enough. Travelling across the continent in its war ravaged state would difficult at best_ _.'_

 _Soon Diana managed to book a trip to the Mediterranean from Portsmouth; around Spain and Portugal, through the Strait of Gibraltar on to Sicily and finally on to Greece. It would be a long journey by sea…._

 _…_ _._

 _ **The Valley of the End**_

 _Sasuke absorbed the last he could of Naruto's chakra. He was beaten and bloodied beyond the point of exhaustion. "This is one of the rinnegan's abilities….For me, who has combined it together with the Uchiha's….My Clan's Eye….Victory is certain." panted out Sasuke as Naruto collapsed. '_ _And now….with this I will finally be able to be alone_ _.' thought the Uchiha._

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and said as he formed a lightning blade, "Farewell….My one and only….FRIEND!"

Naruto glared defiantly and hit Sasuke with and uppercut to the jaw that sent the Uchiha flying.

Sasuke yelled from his downed position, "Just give me a fucking break already!"

"I can't….because that is who I am." replied Naruto.

The two opponents prepared one final, desperate attack on each other. Sasuke to kill and Naruto to save….

….

A rip in the very fabric of the air tore open and tore the battlefield asunder as a lightning bolt plowed through it. A man(?) in distorted and melted metal armor came flying through the rift. He had a hole in his torso big enough to put a fist through. The being crashed into Sasuke's already battered form and Naruto stared in shock.

For a moment the person held his hand on Sasuke's forehead as if to read the Uchiha's mind. Then the armored person's mouth opened and he roared in uneven but thunderous voice, "Yes Sasuke; you know the darkness of mankind! You are a _God_ like me!"

Sasuke struggled and rolled the armored man off of him. "Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke.

The armored man clasped Sasuke's hand in his own and said, "I am Ares, God of Truth! I will show you Sasuke…." Suddenly electricity coursed from the wounded Greek God into Sasuke who started screaming in agony….

Naruto tried to intervene but was terribly electrocuted and cried out as well. Images of mankind's history leading from their creation by the Grecian Gods all the way up to the War to End all Wars between 1914 and 1918 on Earth shot through Naruto's brain as did languages and otherworldly knowledge of the darkness that lies in the hearts of every human being….and how Ares wanted to destroy them all….

The blonde came out of his daze and didn't recognize the place they were in other than it was some sort of huge battlefield. He saw the weakened Sasuke helping the crippled Ares up. "I understand now." said Sasuke. "It's all so clear to me. This world will be a paradise once these humans are eradicated. You've opened my eyes! You _are_ the God of truth Ares."

Ares chuckled weakly and said, " _We_ are Gods Sasuke. The power you have you were meant to wield. Come and I will show you the way…."

Naruto called out desperately, "Sasuke, he's a God of _War_ ; not Truth! Don't listen to him; listen to me!"

Ares turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. "You are a God as well Naruto. Will you not join me in friendship…?" He held out his hand at Naruto. The blonde's glare of defiance told Ares all he needed to know. Ares shook his head and levitated the remnants of a British tank above him before sending it crashing down upon the whiskered blonde. Ares said, "Pity he had to die."

Sasuke stared at the crushed tank and said, "Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto….my friend."

….

 **Rheims, France February 6** **th** **, 1919**

Naruto groggily awoke to the sounds of people speaking French in a hospital. "He was found crushed under a **_tank_** for god's sakes! He's wrapped like a mummy and kept alive by tube feeding. There have been no signs of him waking up at all in the past several weeks." said a male voice. "We should be taking care of those we can actually _save_ , not this living corpse!"

Several voices gasped and another male voice said, "Who are you to judge Doctor? If Administrator Lucas wants us to care for this poor soul then we will without question!"

The blonde couldn't comprehend why he understood French or why he even _knew_ what the French language was. ' _What's tube feeding? Why can't I seem to move?_ ' thought Naruto. He opened his eyes and saw light through the gauze wrapped around his head. ' _Am I blindfolded? Why am I- SOMETHING IS STUCK IN MY THROAT!_ ' Naruto's gag reflex kicked in and he started choking brutally. Not knowing he had a feeding tube in his throat; all the panicking blonde could think to do was sit up and wrench the intruding rubber tube out of his gut. The body caste practically exploded when Naruto sat up so violently. His splints on his arms and legs shattered into pieces as his screaming body awoke like a live wire.

Naruto yanked the tube out and said hoarsely, {"What in the fucking hell was that thing?"} in Japanese. Naruto threw it across the room. He coughed and gagged a bit before his chest finally felt under control again. The blonde breathed heavily for a few moments before he reached up and tore the bandages off of his eyes. The whiskered blonde suddenly squinted at the bright light. He saw a number of doctors and nurses staring at him in shock and disbelief. Naruto willed himself to calm down and said in a raspy voice in French, "Water…."

One of the nurses snapped out of her stupor and poured a glass of for Naruto who quickly drank it greedily. After drinking the entire contents of the pitcher he grinned at the nurse and said, "Thank you! I needed that."

She looked slightly dumbfounded at the whiskered blonde and said, "Ummm….You are welcome young sir. Could I ask your name please?"

His stomach let out a colossal roar and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Call me Naruto. Do you all have something to eat around here? I'm _really_ hungry."

….

 **Athens, Greece, Temple of Olympian Zeus**

Diana was alone at the ancient site that her own Father Zeus once had a great temple built in his honor at. She prayed for guidance where she sensed the great statue of her Father must have been at one time. A vision of the greatest of the Olympians appeared before her and she gasped and bowed her head in obeisance. The image said, "Diana my child, you have done well in defeating Ares but as you suspect he is alive. The God of War is not so easily destroyed. He knows that battling you head on is unwise and will lick his wounds for some time."

"How shall I hunt him down my Lord?" asked Diana confused. "His presence is hidden from me."

Zeus contemplated for a moment and said, "You must gather allies. I've sent Hermes on a mission to find a rather odd young God to help you. Ares tried to recruit this God just before he vanished."

"What happened to this young God?" asked the raven haired beauty.

"The youth refused Ares' invitation and the God of War tried to kill the youngster by crushing him to death. He left the young God for dead." explained the Father of the Gods. "It seems that Ares failed in his objective."

Diana frowned. "Then where can I find this God to help me?"

Zeus chuckled. "Patience my child. Leave that detail to Hermes. He is clever and cunning. Should this young God prove hostile Hermes will deal with him. If not then your fleet footed brother will arrange for you to meet him."

….

 **Rheims, France, Military Hospital**

Naruto had eaten enough to fill ten men as his metabolism turned everything back into lean muscle. He was ready to leave the hospital within a week of waking up. ' _So what do you think Kurama? As crazy as it sounds I think that Ares guy pulled us through and into another dimension like Kaguya could. Nothing here is remotely even familiar. I still can't figure out why I can understand these people's language._ '

The ancient fox's tails flicked back and forth as he thought. ' ** _I can sense massive amounts of natural energy in the air here. The chakra of all these people is….stunted. I don't know how else to describe it. If we aren't in another dimension we are least on a faraway continent from the Elemental Nations_**.' Kurama sighed. ' ** _I have a feeling all this extra knowledge you've acquired is because of that electric shock from Ares. He was 'teaching' Sasuke and we got caught in the backlash_**.'

' _Sasuke is gone isn't he…?_ ' asked Naruto.

' ** _I think it's safe to say he joined Ares_**.' growled Kurama. ' ** _Heads up. We have company_**.'

A gorgeous woman came in and said in Ancient Greek, {"Hello Naruto dear; I've been looking all over for you."}

Naruto answered {"I don't know who you are pal but you can drop the illusion. I can smell you are a man even if I can't dispel that image that you are a woman."}

The 'woman' laughed. Then she said, {"You really are a God Naruto. I am Hermes, the messenger of the Gods of Olympus. I understand you ran afoul of that rogue Ares."}

The blonde frowned and got ready to form a rasengan. {"So you are a friend of Ares?"}

{"Ares is my half brother."} said Hermes. {"He also tried to kill me before he was expelled from Olympus so I consider him an enemy at best. I'm sure you understand."}

{"He wants to destroy all of mankind…."} said Naruto darkly.

Hermes nodded grimly. {"Let's get you out of this hospital…."}

….

 **Marne River, France**

The next morning Naruto was riding in a car for the first time and felt a bit nervous as Hermes sped merrily along. The Greek God had shown up that morning in a military uniform claiming he was Captain Naruto Uzumiki's commanding officer, Major St. John of the American Expeditionary Force and proceeded to lie and wheedle the hospital staff into handing over Naruto with no questions asked. Hermes also had some U.S. Army military clothing for Naruto that that the whiskered blonde managed to slide into without too much difficulty. Where he got the Mercedes was a mystery to Naruto….

The entire area near the Marne River was crisscrossed with trenches and it would take decades for the land to recover. "It's been this way since 1914 when the First Battle of the Marne took place." said Hermes as he motioned about. "152,000 men of French, German and British descent laid down their lives in less than a week during that battle. This is why Ares has to be stopped somehow. This little road we're traveling along was only cleared in the last couple of months while you were napping."

"Okay, so why do you keep referring to me as a God?" asked the confused Naruto.

"It's quite simple my friend." said Hermes. "My brother Apollo is a bit of an oracle you see. He foresaw a new God coming before Ares brought you here. The fact that you survived Ares forcing his knowledge into alone would qualify you as a deity. Let's not forget you survived being crushed by **_tons_** of metal….That reminds me." Hermes pulled out a canteen and drink from it. "Ah, that's the good stuff. Want a swig?"

Naruto took the canteen and sniffed it. "It smells like honey."

"It's _ambrosia_ Naruto. The food of the Gods." explained Hermes. "Go ahead and try it."

Naruto pondered for a moment and then drank some of the divine nectar. "Hmmm….Ramen is better."

The Greek God of travelers nearly exploded into laughter. "Ramen? You mean that noodle soup they eat in Japan?!" Seeing Naruto nod Hermes stopped the car to have a laughing fit. It took a few minutes for him to calm down. Wiping a tear from his eye the God said, "So, do you feel any different having drank the ambrosia?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the odd question. "Should I feel something Hermes?"

Hermes grinned, "Not if you are a _God_ Naruto. I can't say where you came from but whatever was normal for you there in your home dimension is _godly_ here. Ambrosia is said to grant immortality to mere mortals and clearly it had no effect upon you." The Greek God chuckled. "Obviously you are some kind of deity. It has some perks you know."

….

 **Mount Olympus**

That night while Naruto slept; Hermes was addressing the pantheon at Olympus. "Naruto is sly and tricky and the animals most sacred to him are the fox and the toad." said the messenger God. "I tried to manipulate him a bit but he is clever and cunning. He actually pulled a practical joke on _me!_ I like the guy!"

Zeus and the other Gods mulled things over….

Artemis thought, ' _Do we really need another joker like Hermes hanging around? Maybe I should hunt him down and kill him_.'

Hephaestus wondered, ' _Does he have any gear? It might be time to make something new and different_.'

Apollo thought, ' _I wish I could foresee more on this one. This Naruto is a mystery. What is he a God of?_ '

Aphrodite asked, "Is he handsome?"

Everyone else sweat dropped at the Goddess of Love's predictable question….

Athena was more practical about this. "Is he truly a God? From what you've said ambrosia had no effect whatsoever."

Looking thoughtful, Hermes said, "I sense as much power in him as any of us. Ares grabbed him and the other one for a reason. He's very shut mouthed about his powers though. I'm interested in seeing what he can do besides gather information."

"What do you mean by 'gather information' Hermes?" asked Zeus concerned.

Hermes stroked his chin. "What I mean Father is Naruto Uzumaki is incredibly smooth with his talking, "Everything he asks is laced with hidden questions and before long he knows all about you without revealing anything about himself. As I said, he's quite cunning. All I really know about him is his native language is Japanese and he is a warrior. He is also dead set against Ares and his warlike ways."

"A warrior who fights for peace?" asked Poseidon. "That is most unusual."

"He could be lying you know." said Athena.

Hermes shook his head. "I think not. I've dealt with many liars in my time and while he is hiding a great deal it is obvious he is full of sorrow at what mankind has done to itself."

"We watch and wait then?" asked Hera.

"What of young Diana? She needs allies." asked Apollo.

Zeus drummed his fingers on his temple and said. "Introduce the two Hermes. I want to see how they interact."

Hermes nodded. "As you wish Father." With that Hermes vanished like the wind….

….

 **Troyes, France, Roadside Inn**

Hermes reappeared at the inn he and Naruto were staying at and saw the blonde was still asleep in bed. The Messenger of the Gods yawned and stretched. "Time to get some shut eye." Suddenly Hermes found himself in a brutal choke hold from behind.

"Never try to sneak up on me." growled Naruto.

"It-it's me, Hermes!" choked out the Grecian God. He knew he couldn't break Naruto's iron grip just from his senses.

Naruto released him and said tiredly, "Sorry Hermes but you never know when another ninja will appear. I'm going back to bed."

Hermes regained his breath and asked, "Ninja, as in the Far East assassins? Is that what you are?"

Naruto nodded. "I thought it was obvious." said Naruto. The shadow clone in the bed dispelled. "I'm going back to sleep."

The Messenger of the Gods rubbed his throat. ' _What a grip. He could have snapped my neck like a twig. So he is a ninja….interesting_ ….'

….

 **The Ionian Sea, February 21** **st** **, 1919**

Naruto followed Hermes' directions and went south towards Italy's boot to go by ship to Greece where he would (presumably) cross paths with Diana. Naruto was able to get aboard a large yacht named the _Uccello Marino_ in the port of Salerno simply enough so he decided to relax along with the filthy rich that hired the yacht to go to the port of Pylos in Greece. Like any good stowaway he blended in by pretending he was rich too. The blonde was posing as a wealthy U.S. War Veteran that decided to tour Europe now that the war was over. After travelling through the Strait of Messina into the Ionian Sea; Naruto was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have hitched a ride on a tramp steamer….

' _Look at all these people living in total extravagance Kurama_.' thought the blonde as he relaxed on deck. ' _What a bunch of pigs_.'

Kurama chuckled. ' ** _Acting like a total fop is hard for you isn't it? All these rich old men with their wives that are young enough to be their daughters_**.'

' _I guess money talks. I'd think keeping up with a young mistress would be difficult with the age gap_.' thought Naruto.

' ** _Judging by the way they are all acting I'd say they are all cheating on each other anyway_**.' said the fox. ' ** _You've had three women invite you to "spend time" with them_**.'

The blonde mentally shook his head. ' _They were all married too_.'

' ** _I believe the term is playing the field_**.' said Kurama. ' ** _The brunette was downright angry you wouldn't go with her_**.'

"More wine sir?" asked a hostess which broke Naruto out of his mental conversation.

Naruto looked at his nearly empty glass and said, "I'm good thank you."

"The blonde lady over on your left sent it with her compliments." said the hostess. "Blue eyes, very pretty."

Mentally cringing, Naruto reluctantly accepted the drink.

' ** _And here comes number four!_** ' chortled Kurama. Naruto just sighed as the attractive blonde woman came over to talk to him….

….

 **The Ionian Sea**

That evening the yacht _Uccello Marino_ ran into an unexpected storm which badly damaged the sailing rig of the vessel. They ended up anchored at a cove of an island that the navigator said was completely uncharted. Some of the sailors and men aboard decided to conduct a search of their surroundings led by one of the wealthy who fancied himself a great explorer and big game hunter. He was an Englishman whose name was Clyde Livingston. The man had a walrus moustache and his ginger hair was starting to gray.

"So Mister Uzumaki; I understand you fought with the American Expeditionary Force during the war." said Livingston. "Are you up for a little trip? This island intrigues me and I believe the locals might have a telegraph to get us some help. What do you say?"

Naruto had been using sensory ninjutsu and detected a massive amount of natural energy on this island. "I suppose I could join you sir." replied Naruto. "The island looks like nothing but forest from this angle. It's a shame we have no map."

"That's part of the adventure my boy!" exclaimed Livingston. "You need to get out there and live. Glory is yours for the taking!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ' _Idiot. This place could be very dangerous_.' "It would still be best to have a little caution. Let me get my weapons."

"Of course my boy!" said the Englishman. "I'm getting my hunting gear together as well."

….

' _I wish I had more than my kunai knives and shuriken….and this machete_.' thought Naruto dourly. The whiskered blonde initially was hacking his way through the forest in the scouting position until Livingston spotted a deer and decided to take it as a trophy. ' _After that half of the damn forest lit up with gunfire!_ ' growled Naruto mentally. The blonde ninja walked back to Livingston and said, "If you want me to scout Livingston then you and your men _stop shooting_ like the damn war is still on! I could have been _killed_ by you idiots shooting me in the back!"

"Now, now Mister Uzumaki." said Livingston in a patronizing tone. "The boys just got carried away. I assure you that it was unintentional."

"Unintentional or not makes no difference if you are dead." growled Naruto. "Keep those men in line." Naruto marched back ahead and got out of sight just long enough to make a shadow clone. The real Naruto went up a tree and used the hiding camouflage technique. For all intents and purposes he vanished from the face of the Earth….

The shadow clone came back into view and signaled the other men forward hoping none of the idiots would shoot him. As he moved stealthily through the forest Naruto could hear all of the men crunching through the underbrush talking merrily among themselves as if it were a picnic. The shadow clone wanted to scream at their stupidity but was soon baffled by a strange sight. A large mansion was ahead and Naruto saw it was surrounded by lions and all sorts of other animals. One of the lions saw the clone and quickly came over to nuzzle him. ' _These animals are tame?!_ ' thought the clone. ' _Just what the hell is going on here?!_ '

Naruto's clone crept back to the others and reported to Livingston. "There is a mansion ahead surrounded by tamed wildlife. There are even lions that are harmless as housecats. Something is very wrong with this island. It would be in our best interest to not kill these animals. I think they are pets. It might be best to head back to the ship. My instincts are telling me something is very wrong with this place. "

"Lions as pets? That's preposterous Mister Uzumaki." said Livingston. "I need to see this for myself." The shadow clone soon led Livingston over to the edge of the clearing and they both saw a radiant woman with dark brown hair out talking to the animals and petting them. She spoke in soft and soothing tones and the animals all seemed to adore her. Livingston gasped, "By Jove; this young woman has tamed them! Let's go talk to her."

Naruto's clone sensed a massive amount of power coming from this woman and hid his own. She smiled and said in Italian, "Hello there gentleman, I'm Leda. It's so rare I get visitors. Welcome to the Island of Aeaea."

Livingston blushed slightly at her beauty and asked, "Are these animals yours my dear?"

"Yes, I raised them since they were tiny. They are completely safe." said Leda merrily. "Please tell your friends to come out and join us. I haven't entertained guests in so long." Her comely smile and inviting nature were too much for Clyde Livingston to resist and he called his men out to join them.

Livingston turned on the charm and said, "I am Clyde Livingston my dear. Please call me Clyde."

Leda soon eagerly introduced herself to all the other men and they were all quite taken with her charms. "Please come join me in my mansion." said Leda. "I'd love to hear how such a handsome group of men arrived on my little island."

As everyone eagerly followed Leda back into her mansion the original Naruto waited at the tree line and observed from a distance….

….

 **The Island of Aeaea**

By that afternoon, the men from the _Uccello Marino_ were having a royally good time as they feasted. It turned out Leda was not only a charming and beautiful hostess; she was a superb cook as well. Leda flirted a bit with all of them and made sure that everyone was drinking and eating while they told tall tales of their many adventures. Clyde Livingston obviously held himself in _great_ esteem….He was having a wonderful time bragging about his exploits. Naruto's clone stayed under a genjutsu showing he'd eaten though he hadn't touched the food. His instincts were _screaming_ this was a trap.

A couple of hours later all the men were sleeping at the table having drunk and gorged themselves into a deep sleep. Naruto acted as if he was asleep as well. Seeing that everyone was unconscious Leda chuckled in a sinister tone and spoke in ancient Greek {"Men haven't changed a bit. They act like swine and therefore; swine they shall be!"} Leda waved her hands and after speaking several words of incantation Livingston and all his men transformed into pigs. Leda was laughing cruelly until she noticed Naruto's clone sitting there in all his still human glory. "What have we here?" she asked.

The shadow clone opened his eyes and let out a pulse of chakra while whispering, "Genjutsu kai!"

The illusion over Leda's form shattered and revealed that her dark brown hair was in fact violet and that her brown eyes were tinged with red. Naruto's clone thought she looked even more beautiful without the illusion but said nothing about it. "Who are you?" asked Naruto's clone. "Why did you do that to Livingston and the others?"

' _Leda_ ' laughed melodiously and said, "You are different from the others….I am Circe, the daughter of the Sun God Helios and the Oceanid Nymph Perse. I am a sorceress who turns those who offend me into the animals the naturally are….That blowhard Clyde and his merry men were quite obviously pigs so that's the form I gave them. Now the question is who _you_ are….You clearly aren't an ordinary mortal. I saw you eating and drinking but you politely kept to yourself. Why did my magics not change you like the others…? On top of that you dispelled my illusion which shows you have some Godly blood. I've told you who I am. Now tell me who you are."

The shadow clone stood up and moved around the still sleeping swine. He said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki….

 **Mount Olympus**

"He's marooned on the Island of Aeaea with Circe?" asked Poseidon. "This should be quite a trial for young Naruto."

"Perhaps we should send young Diana to help him." suggested Athena. "She has plenty of power. Armed with the proper knowledge I'm sure she could rescue Naruto."

"Having a woman rescue a man?" asked Apollo. "Ha! That seems unlikely at best." he said with a laugh.

Artemis growled, "Watch your tongue brother! Women are not weak. I could take you out of the picture with ease!"

"That's enough you two." said Hera. "Athena, why don't you visit young Diana and give her a new sword as a reward for besting Ares? The rest is up to you." She glared at her husband Zeus as if to dare him to disagree.

Zeus saw his wife's anger and said, "It seems Hera and I are of like minds. Hephaestus, do you have a sword suitable for young Diana?"

Hephaestus pondered a moment and said, "Actually I do. Sister Athena, please come to my hall and I will give you an appropriate sword for an Amazon to give our little sister."

….

 **Pylos, Greece**

Diana Prince was a bit vexed. She'd been blessed with a great deal of patience but it was starting to run out. Hermes had visited her and told her to come here to meet a travelling companion named Naruto….

 _Flashback…._

 _Hermes caught Diana in the shower and found himself in lust with her and tried to lay his hands on the Amazon Princess. Alas; Diana put a stop to that by punching the Messenger of the Gods in the face hard enough to knock him out. When the God of speed woke up he was tied up with the lasso of truth and Diana was towering over him in her red and blue combat gear._

 _"Ouch…." said Hermes as he groggily woke up. "I feel like I was hit by a Minotaur…."_

 _"Are you awake lecherous one?" asked Diana. "I know you are some kind of Godling so tell me your name."_

 _"I am Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. I, ummm….Came to greet you Diana, Princess of Themyscira." said the aching God as he rubbed his nose and forehead._

 _The raven haired beauty growled, "Do you always try to force yourself on women? Perhaps I should take your manhood."_

 _Hermes panicked. "No, no! I assure you that I was simply overwhelmed by your beauty and lost my senses. Please forgive me!" he groveled._

 _Somewhere the other Gods were laughing at poor Hermes' pathetic plight…._

 _"Ahem! Yes, I was simply overwhelmed and have regained my facilities Princess." said Hermes trying to recover his dignity. "I bring a message from Father Zeus. We have found a travelling companion for you named Naruto. He should arrive at the Port of Pylos three days hence on a yacht named_ _Uccello Marino_ _. He is blond and will be a great help to you…."_

 _Flashback end…._

Diana sighed and thought aloud, "So where is this ship? It's already a day late."

"I'm afraid it is stranded if not completely lost." said a deep female voice.

Diana quickly rotated and saw Athena standing there in all her glory. "L-lady Athena?" asked the Amazon Princess. ' _She looks just like the statue back in Themyscira._ '

The raven haired woman started to kneel but Athena stopped her. "There is no need to kneel out here in public Diana. To everyone else I appear to be just another tourist." The Goddess chuckled. "Now at least I understand why Hermes made such a fool out of himself. You are quite the beauty."

Diana blushed a bit and said, "I thank you. Can you tell me the fate of this Naruto that Hermes spoke of?"

Athena chuckled again and said, "He is on the Island of Aeaea where the Sorceress Circe dwells. You'll have to sail out there and rescue him I'm afraid. He's probably either been turned into an animal or is being bedded by Circe as we speak…."

The Amazon Princess was a bit dumbfounded. "This Naruto person needs to be rescued and he's supposed to help _me_ out? What's next…?"

….

 **The Island of Aeaea**

Naruto's shadow clone had Circe's hands pinned behind her back and his machete at her throat. He said from behind her, "Where I come from women are just as dangerous as men. I won't underestimate you."

Circe was sweating heavily and said, "W-what do you want from me Lord Naruto? All you have to do is ask."

The blonde ninja remembered a phrase that Hermes taught him. "I want you to swear by the River Styx that you will not harm me in any way or try to kill me sorceress. That's what I want."

Feeling the machete draw a tiny sliver of blood Circe said in a frightened tone, "I will do as you ask. I, Circe swear not harm or try to kill you in any way while you are on Aeaea. I swear this on the River Styx!"

Naruto pulled the blade from her throat and released Circe by shoving her away. The sorceress was wringing her hands to get the feeling back in them. They were a bit numb from Naruto's iron grip when he had her pinned. "Are you always so rough with your women?" asked Circe.

Naruto shook his head. ' _My women?_ ' "No, it is how I handle a serious threat which is what you are."

She smiled and said, "You are as clever as you are handsome Naruto. You are a strong warrior as well. I like that in a man." Her smile widened. "I misjudged you by lumping you in with those other men. Let's start over and get to know each other better. Please feel welcome here on my little island."

….

' _This woman is bad news_.' thought the original Naruto as one of his hidden shadow clones dispelled. ' _First she tries to turn me into a pig and now she's trying to seduce me. I'm glad it's a clone in there in there instead of the real me. What are we going to do Kurama?_ '

' ** _Head back to the ship maybe?_** ' asked Kurama uncertainly. ' ** _Getting off this damn island would be the best choice. It's her territory after all_**.'

Naruto shook his head. ' _All those men are stuck in pig form and we really can't leave without them. Even if we decided to; how would we convince the crew that all those men are animals now?_ '

' ** _That's a good point_**.' said the fox. ' ** _Convincing the crew to leave without their shipmates might be impossible….On the other hand being rid of Clyde Livingston might be worth it. He's an insufferable bastard_**.'

The blonde ninja gave a mental chuckle. ' _I can't argue about that last part. The guy nearly got us killed. Let's head back to the ship and see if it's been repaired. Then we'll figure out what to do about Circe_.'

….

The yacht _Uccello Marino_ was laying on its side sunk in water when Naruto arrived. Upon boarding the wreckage he found that the ship was damaged far beyond repair and entirely devoid of human life…. "What the hell happened here?" said Naruto.

"It seems that modern people have no respect for water spirits." said an athletic, youthful man tuning a lyre while lounging on the shore. "The Nereids; or sea nymphs as they are called, came to help the crew of the _Uccello Marino_ only for the crew to panic and attack them with gunfire. Lord Poseidon sent the creatures of the sea after the ship in revenge. You are the only one left Naruto."

Naruto said, "You know me but I don't know you….I assume you are an acquaintance of Hermes or you wouldn't know that I'm here."

The young man laughed. "I'm Apollo. I foresaw your arrival in this world. Hermes is a good friend of mine….To be honest I wonder how you are going to handle this so I came to watch."

The blonde ninja snorted and glared. "So I'm just entertainment to you?"

"Oh no." replied Apollo. "I simply don't want to get on Circe's bad side. She is a dangerous foe."

….

 **The Ionian Sea**

Diana set sail from Pylos that afternoon with the winds at her back. ' _I am in Lady Athena's debt for providing me with this ship and arranging it so the winds will guide me. I find it hard to believe my so called help is marooned on the Island of Aeaea. I hope his bad luck will have run its course by the time I arrive_.' The raven haired beauty adjusted the sail to gather more wind. "The Ionian Sea seems calm today. I may as well concentrate on making time with this ship."

It was hours later that the Princess of Themyscira ran into unexpected help. The Nereids bought news of Naruto's plight when she prayed to Poseidon for guidance. The sea nymph Galene greeted Diana and said, "Princess Diana; you seek the one called Naruto who is on Aeaea do you not?"

Diana nodded and said, "Yes, it is my hope he hasn't been turned into an animal by Circe. I fear bargaining with her will be difficult."

"You are wise." said Galene. "Circe is under oath not to harm Naruto but she seems to have grown attached to him."

"You mean romantically?" gasped Diana. "That could actually be _worse_ than him being turned into a pig!"

….

 **The Island of Aeaea**

Naruto's shadow clone dispelled once Circe made it clear she wanted to sleep with him. The original Naruto was at the shore watching the _Uccello Marino_ gradually settle into the water when he received the clone's memories. "There has got to be a way off of this island. How do I land myself in these situations? I'm not about to shack up with some crazy sorceress that I don't know anything about. I'm glad my shadow clone dispelled once he was out of sight." Naruto relaxed himself and went into Sage Mode to sense if there were other islands in the vicinity.

Later that evening Circe caught up with Naruto on the beach. She was slightly irritated but hid it well enough. "So this is where you ran off to Naruto. It wasn't very kind of you to disappear like that." She saw the wreckage of the _Uccello Marino_ and said, "What happened here?"

"They offended Lord Poseidon and his nymphs." said Naruto as he opened his eyes showing their yellow color and cross shaped pupils.

Circe was startled at Naruto's eyes. "What are you Naruto?" She'd seen many things in her long life but the Toad Sage's eyes were a bit shocking.

"I am an enemy of the God Ares and I intend to destroy him." growled the blonde.

The sorceress' eyes grew wide. "You swore vengeance on the God of War?"

Naruto nodded. "He did his best to kill me but didn't quite finish the job. That was a mistake on his part. There is hell to pay."

Circe said in a concerned tone, "Many have fought the God of War but almost all lost their lives. You should drop this reckless course of action and stay here with me."

The blonde formed a large wind rasengan and threw it into the demolished remnants of the _Uccello Marino_. The wreckage was blown completely to smithereens. Naruto said, "That's a small fraction of what I can do."

The violet haired woman couldn't help but gape at the destruction. "I-I had no idea. Are you a Godling?"

Naruto said mysteriously, "Something like that. The question is….whose side are _you_ on sorceress…?"

Circe blanched and said, "I cannot fight against Ares. Can I not convince you otherwise? I could make you very comfortable here on my island."

"I'm afraid not." said the blonde. "Ares is out there and I mean to end him."

….

 **Two days later** ….

A small sailing vessel entered the cove were the _Uccello Marino_ had sunk to the bottom. Diana of Themyscira had arrived at the Island of Aeaea. She dropped the anchor over the side and tied off the ship. Seeing the bits of wreckage floating about it wasn't hard to figure out that this was where the Italian yacht was sunk. "I didn't expect the destruction to be so complete." she thought aloud. "Galene said Naruto was the only survivor of the _Uccello Marino_ but I had hoped otherwise." It was only a few minutes later when the Amazon Princess went ashore. She had a new sword courtesy of Hephaestus and was hoping that violence wouldn't break out. As Diana walked up the beach a shadow clone in the form of a fox came wandering out of the forest and walked right up to her.

Diana smiled at the fox but then realized it might have been a person at one time. She said hesitantly, "Can you understand me little fox?"

The fox gave a vulpine grin and said, "I can understand you perfectly. What is your name?"

Hiding her shock at the speaking animal, the raven haired woman said, "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

The fox said, "I've been waiting for you. Wait here and I'll inform the boss." The fox turned into a puff of smoke.

Diana was puzzled and looked about warily. The fox vanishing that way was a bit unnerving and the Amazon Princess was worried it was a trap of Circe's.

Naruto arrived about twenty minutes later having slept in the forest. He didn't trust Circe not to dose his food with some sort of love potion or whatnot so he stayed out of the sorceress's mansion and stayed outside. Circe had _not_ been pleased about this and Naruto wanted to get off the Island of Aeaea as soon as possible. He saw the beautiful Amazon and bowed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm honored to meet you Princess Diana of Themyscira. We should leave as soon as possible as the Sorceress Circe is quite angry with me."

Diana raised a delicate eyebrow and asked, "What did you do to anger her?"

The blonde looked embarrassed and said, "I refused her um….charms. It made her really upset."

The Amazon Princess had heard that Circe was a vengeful sort and said, "Let us make haste then." and led him back to the ship she had.

It was then that Circe appeared on the beach in a flare of power. She roared, "You've been waiting on _another woman_ Naruto?!" The Sorceress was furious. "How dare you! I should curse you both!"

Another Naruto appeared behind Circe and chopped her neck which rendered the beautiful violet haired woman unconscious. He lowered her gently to the ground and said, "She's just asleep boss."

Naruto nodded and said, "Take her back to her mansion and dispel once she's safe. Princess, let's get out of here while we still can."

Diana said, "What of your double?"

"He's a clone." said the ninja. "He'll cease to exist once his job is done."

….

By the time Circe came around the ship with Diana and Naruto on it was long gone. She'd been listening when Naruto met the Princess and hissed, "You'll _pay_ for taking Naruto from me Diana of Themyscira. _Mark my words!_ "

 _Circe was not one to forgive_ _ **or**_ _to forget_ ….

POSTSCRIPT:

Believe it or not I've never seen or read any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. (I hope to eventually). The descriptions I have of the Gods are mainly from the myths I've read over the years like my story Valkyrie is with Norse myths. I have added a bit of DC on Ares and Circe (her violet hair for instance) but in general I want to try to stick with the mythology like the Iliad and the Odyssey.

Well, we'll see how this goes over. It's a one shot for now. See you next time. Blue out. 7/17/17


	4. Ch 4: Naruto: Eye of the Hurricane

_***This story was going out on a limb for me. I really had no idea if people would be interested or not. It was generally well received though I wonder if it should be continued since Battlestar Galactica was never that widely known.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 ** _Naruto: Eye of the Hurricane_**

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Battlestar Galactica: 2003

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _This is a little one shot an idea that won't seem to leave me alone so I decided to write it down. I may continue it at some point if there is actually any interest. I did look to see if anyone else had ever done this and a challenge idea was thought up by_ ** _Darkhero21_** _at one point but this story was come up with independently. For the sake of references I'm using Narutopedia and the Battlestar Galactica Wiki and Wikia. The story takes place several months after the movie Naruto: The Last._ I'd like to send shout outs to **Lord Farsight** and **Solvdrage** for their input and ideas on this story.

 _One note; I pretty much suspended reality with the language barrier. Ninjas, Cylons and Colonials all speak the same language even though statistically it's impossible. I just didn't want the first ten chapters to be people trying to learn each other's way of speaking. The only thing I've retained as a difference is the Ninjas retain Japanese honorifics (i.e. -san, -sama, etc.)_

 _This is a Battlestar Galactica AU of sorts. Unlike the 2003 series the Cylons didn't manage to commit genocide against the Twelve Colonies of Kobal but it did lead to a larger and even more violent conflict. For over a thousand years since the Second Cylon War (The Battlestar Galactica : 2003 Timeframe) the Cylons and the Colonials have be trying to destroy one another. There have been sporadic armistices but both sides have only used these brief times of peace to rebuild their forces only to start the conflict anew. There is the underlying religious aspect of the Cylons practicing a form of monotheism and the Colonists practicing polytheism based on Greco-Roman mythologies so many Greek, Roman and western names will be used._

 _Both sides have expanded their territories to some extent to gather resources to fuel their ongoing war. This has left behind hundreds of worlds and moons strip mined over the centuries for their resources and abandoned afterwards. Deep in their history, both the Cylons and the Colonials have heard of the mythical Thirteenth Tribe of Kobal and the planet otherwise known as…._ ** _Earth_** _._

Chapter 1

 **Space, Colonial Heavy Cruiser** _ **Minerva**_

The young Colonial Major named Airlia Cyme was currently in command of the cruiser _Minerva_. She was acting Lieutenant Colonel* of the cruiser given the loss of the _Minerva's_ previous commanding officer. Their job was supposed to be simple. Even though the entire crew felt it was below them as a proud military vessel (a heavy cruiser no less!) because of their advanced sensor rig they'd been sent to explore an area for more resources to exploit for the war. Though it was a backwater area, apparently the Cylons were also in the environs –probably for the same reasons they were. They'd run into a small Cylon contingent that literally attacked in a suicidal manner. There were only a half a dozen Cylon Raider fighters there that could have easily escaped but instead they chose to _**ram**_ the _Minerva_ in hopes of destroying the ship.

The Cylons had been very precise as always. They targeted the fuel bays, the hangers, the _Minerva's_ engines and the bridge. The flag bridge was hit killing Lieutenant Colonel Histria but Colonial Command had ordered the Executive Officer, Major Cyme to take command as acting Colonel and to continue the mission. Command also wanted the _Minerva_ to investigate the strange behavior of the Cylons. Airlia Cyme was a rather brilliant young officer with copper red hair and green eyes. She had a curvaceous build and was rather striking. Cyme was addressing her reconstructed command staff about the situation. The Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Ilus Naxos reported, "Major Cyme, despite the loss of the flag bridge level the damage to the _Minerva_ is mainly cosmetic and it will not hinder us in combat or otherwise. _Minerva_ is a tough girl." He was a stocky fellow with a very dark complexion with two decades of service under his belt and Airlia was glad to have his expertise.

"How long till repairs can be fully affected Chief?" ask Airlia.

Naxos answered, "The flag bridge area is sealed and airtight again but repairing the command facilities up there would be impossible without a dry dock. As for the rest of the damage to the ship we have already taken care of it except for a fresh coat of paint."

Airlia nodded and turned to Captain Cineas Pisa who was now her Executive Officer….something he was very nervous about. He was an unassuming man with fair skin and sandy colored hair. While he certainly had book smarts he wasn't command material and he _knew_ it. Cineas wanted a quiet job in the background of intelligence division…. "….Captain Pisa, are you listening to me?" ask Airlia.

Pisa blushed slightly. "I'm terribly sorry Major Cyme, I was just thinking about the lives we lost."

Airlia cocked an eyebrow at his excuse and then said, "Get your head in the game and out of the clouds Cineas. I want to hear your views on the Cylon tactics involved. Your background is in intelligence division so let's put all that training to work."

"Yes Ma'am!" said Cineas as he snapped to attention. "The Cylon's suicide attacks are very rare but not unheard of. In the past they have used them to protect isolated high priority targets such as fuel stations or shipyards that were undefended rather than escaping to call for reinforcements."

The young Major's eyes sparked. "Then there's a possibility that a high priority target is within the area and we are in a position to attack it…. _if_ we can find it."

"That would be my assessment Ma'am." answered Cineas with a nod.

The red headed Major went over a few scenarios in her head. They had twenty four Viper fighters aboard the _Minerva_ as well as a detachment of four Raptor early warning types and two standard transport shuttles. "Send out three Raptors optimized for scouting with four Viper escorts each. We'll keep twelve Vipers here to defend the ship." looking at the course they were headed on before the attack she saw a star system in that path of little importance. It had a simple yellow sun, four terrestrial worlds and four gas giant planets from the long range scans. It had the generic name of Pi104 from when it was star mapped centuries ago. The only other star system in the area was a triple star system that had at least one terrestrial planet name Pi105. All in all both systems were unremarkable but since Pi104 was closer Airlia decided to check it out first.

The Minerva's science officer, Lieutenant Simone Samos held the same opinion. She was a tall, slender woman with warm brown eyes and brown hair. Simone and Arlia attended the Colonial Naval Academy on Caprica as Cadets together and were old friends. Turning to Arlia from her science station, Simone said, "Major Cyme, The spectrum readings of Pi104 show very few signs of unusual or heavy elements of any quantities that could be of use. All in all Pi104 is downright boring. It's just another ordinary yellow star. My cursory examinations show the Pi105 system is just as nondescript."

Smiling at her old friend Airlia said, "Maybe the system is ordinary but the Cylons may have brought or built something here. We'll get more data for you to feed you curiosity soon enough Simone. Even if it's a Cylon mining station or listening outpost it should be eradicated."

Simone sighed. "I guess we'll just have to hurry up and wait then." Airlia grinned and patted her friend's shoulder before she returned to the command chair.

Within an hour the communications blared, "….This is call sign Falcon in Viper 05. I have a priority one message. We've found something."

Falcon was the call sign for Lieutenant Junior Grade Chloe Syracuse; a talented young flight leader in the Viper squadron. "This is Major Cyme." answered Airlia. "Go ahead Falcon."

"There are three Cylon observation satellites in orbit of the third planet that we are currently jamming Major." said Chloe. "There are no signs of any other Cylon defenses."

"Any idea what they are observing Falcon?" asked Airlia.

Falcon replied, "Negative Major. Our Raptor is conducting a surface scan of Pi104c as we speak."

It wasn't long before the Raptor contacted them. "This is call sign Arclight in Raptor 02 _Minerva_ , the third planet of this system is teeming with life Major!" The excitement in his tone was evident.

The entire bridge crew's eyes got wide. Major Airlia immediately asked, "Are there any signs of _intelligent_ life on Pi104c? Are they Cylons?"

"We've already detected many small cities from orbit." reported Arclight enthusiastically. "They do not appear to be of any Cylon origin. Preliminary readings show the third planet would be fit for human habitation though it has about twelve percent higher gravity than the Colonies."

"Continue observations from orbit and keep jamming the satellites. We're on our way Arclight." commanded Airlia. "Helm, lay in a course for Pi104c immediately. This must be what the Cylons are after."

 **Fire Country, the Village of Konoha**

D'Anna Biers was a young civilian woman visiting the Village of Konoha for the first time that was carefully chronicling the history of the ninjas and chakra users going back to Otsutsuki Kaguya and leading up to current time including the Fourth Shinobi War. She was an avid fan of history and all things ninja. The young blonde woman wanted to know more about the legendary Nishnu Religion as well. She had come to Konoha after journeying around the Elemental Nations for nearly three years writing her book on the subject. D'Anna was one of those that fervently believed that the ninja known as Uzumaki Naruto was indeed " _The Child of Prophesy_ " and " _The Savior of the World_." She held him in great reverence –one might even say she saw him as some sort of messianic figure given her religious nature.

D'Anna was also something else entirely. She was a humanoid Cylon of the Number Three Series. They were often referred to as the D'Annas because most of them had used that same name through the centuries. They were very religious by nature and the discovery of this strange world ten years ago called _**Earth**_ by its inhabitants shocked the Cylons to the core. The initial reaction was to wipe out all life on this world as the Cylons believed it was a nest of humans that were helping the hated Colonials. But when the Cylons discovered the planet had no defenses and no means of communicating off world a covert observation team was sent down by the Cylon's high command comprised of humanoid type Cylons instead.

After a short period time the Cylons realized this race from Earth had nothing to do with the Colonials and they determined it would a waste of precious resources to destroy this world's ecosystem. There was now a small garrison of standard Centurions hidden deep in the mountains in Lightning Country as well as the few humanoid Cylons roaming around studying the Elemental Nations. After nearly a decade of study the Cylons concluded these beings on Earth were in fact _not_ standard humans….They were _anything_ but and had powers and abilities far beyond those of standard humans. After doing deep DNA studies it was confirmed that these were Human/Cylon hybrids….The _true_ children of God which the Cylons long sought to create in order to fulfill their religious vision.

Three years ago D'Anna Biers arrived on Earth and loved it all. Otsutsuki Kaguya was confirmed to have come from the stars and had miraculous powers that gave her the title of The Rabbit Goddess before her fall from grace. While Kaguya's history was truly tragic it confirmed D'Anna's belief that Kaguya was in fact related to a child born of a human male and a Number Eight series female Humanoid Cylon centuries ago. That child was named Hera. It was viewed as a miracle then and the Colonials claimed the child had died. D'Anna now believed otherwise. Everything fit the timeframe for Kaguya to have been a child of Hera or perhaps even Hera herself.

Not all Cylons were convinced but D'Anna certainly was. The DNA proved it. The net result of the investigation was that Earth was to be considered a sanctuary untouched by the war. The miraculous chakra powers of the hybrids was simply too impossible to ignore. The humanoid Cylons hoped that they could eventually form an alliance with the hybrids and begin interbreeding with them but at this point in time short of occupying the Earth it would have been impossible. Though the hybrids were far more advanced _genetically_ than either the Cylons or the Colonials; it was thought their feudal society was still far too primitive technologically and socially to conceive (or survive) an interstellar conflict.

Even more so there were other continents on the Earth that the Cylons had yet to explore in detail. The people of those continents just had a sprinkling of hybrids mixed into the population of standard humans as opposed to the Elemental Nations which were made up almost _entirely_ of hybrids. It hadn't been easy to infiltrate though. Unlike the Colonials which couldn't detect humanoid Cylons without extensive testing on a _molecular_ level; the Human/Cylon hybrids seemed to have an innate ability to sense those without chakra. This had hindered things a great deal initially but the Cylons eventually concocted the story that they'd voyaged from the Southern Continent which wasn't known for chakra users. That seemed to appease most hybrids but they still were quite capable of locating the humanoid Cylons quite easily. To D'Anna it was both unnerving and fascinating all at the same time.

Furthermore, despite the general view of the Cylons that these were _children of god_ and should remain untouched by the Colonial/Cylon War; there were still rumblings among a minority of Cylons that the hybrids could make incredibly powerful allies and should be brought in to help against the Colonials –and to help the hybrids propagate their species. It was a huge dilemma and D'Anna Biers was among those few Humanoid Cylons sent to Earth to determine if it was feasible for the hybrids to work in concert with the Cylons. Her estimations so far were that the hybrids were too divided amongst themselves and had no cohesive world government or religious faith to unite them….Which was where Uzumaki Naruto, " _The Child of Prophesy_ ," would come in. There had been prophesies that he was meant to bring peace to the Earth and D'Anna wanted to see if these were true. He had already been instrumental in bringing a form of peace to the Elemental Nations which hadn't been seen in centuries.

D'Anna Biers was excited beyond words as she passed through the welcoming gates of Konoha….

 **Naruto's Apartment** ….

Uzumaki Naruto woke up to the wonderful sensation of his beautiful fiancé Hyūga Hinata tongue kissing him sensually with her radiant body lying on top of his. They'd already had two rounds of passionate morning wake up sex and sadly had to get up given it was getting late. Hinata had a big argument with her Father about her public displays of affection with her husband to be last week so Hinata decided to move in with Naruto to show exactly how she felt about Hiashi's overbearing behavior. Hinata's little sister Hanabi thought the whole situation was hysterical. For his part; Hiashi was just being a stoic grouch knowing he'd lost this battle to his eldest daughter….

At any rate, the happy young couple still had three months until their nuptials and Hinata found that Naruto's little apartment was quite comfortable as far as she was concerned. She had never been happier and Naruto felt the same. Getting up and showering quickly so Hinata could have the bathroom to herself; Naruto was about to start some breakfast for them when he heard someone knocking at his front door. Opening it he found his loyal apprentice Sarutobi Konohamaru who was now a full chunin (and Hanabi's secret boyfriend). "Morning boss!" chirped Konohamaru. "Have you got any missions today since you're a big shot jonin now? I was hoping we could train together."

Yes, after saving the whole freakin' world twice from Otsutsuski Clan Members, Naruto was finally a jonin instead of a genin. (Kiba had a betting pool going that Naruto would remain a genin until he became Hokage….) Naruto answered, "Well, Hinata-chan and I were just getting ready to have breakfast and then decide what to do today. I haven't been called for any missions since that one last week to Suna."

Konohamaru sweat dropped. "You're just having breakfast? It's almost 11 A.M.!"

Naruto put his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. He said with a slight blush, "When Hanabi-chan and you move in together you'll understand."

Konohamaru suddenly had a huge flaming blush of his own and asked, "Should I come back at a better time?" Naruto just laughed.

Hinata's head poked around the corner. She was in a lavender kimono with a purple obi and had a towel in her hair. Smiling brightly at Naruto's laughter she asked; "Did Hanabi-chan send you over to check on me again Konohamaru-kun?"

"N-no!" stammered the still flustered Konohamaru. "I just came over to see if boss wanted to train."

The Hyūga heiress giggled. "Naruto-kun and I haven't had breakfast yet but after we eat perhaps we can all train together. Why don't you fetch Hanabi-chan and meet us over at training ground sixteen at about 12:30?"

The still embarrassed Konohamaru quickly agreed and departed to get Hanabi leaving the amused Naruto and his byakugan hime to themselves to enjoy a late breakfast….

 **Earth orbit, Colonial Heavy Cruiser** _ **Minerva**_

Settling into orbit the _Minerva_ quickly took over jamming the three Cylon satellites in geosynchronous orbit of the planet Pi104c. As the satellites were observation types and unarmed Major Cyme quickly ordered the Vipers to destroy two of them to prevent further transmissions and had the Raptors capture the last one intact. Once the inert satellite was in the hanger of the _Minerva_ the science crew quickly went about dismantling it and deciphering the coded memory banks of the satellite while they conducted more extensive surface scans of the planet with the _Minerva's_ own scanners.

It was a few hours later that Lieutenant Simone Samos looked up from her science station with the preliminary results. "Major, the Cylon's primary observations of this world are centered around a particular landmass designated the Elemental Continent." Simone's eyes widened and she gasped. "The Cylons and the natives of this world both call this planet…. _ **Earth**_."

" _ **WHAT…?**_ Did you just say _Earth_ ….like in the legends of the lost Thirteenth Tribe of Kobal?" asked Arlia in disbelief.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm confirming it now." said Simone in a state of shock. Everyone on the bridge was silent as Simone went over the Cylon codes and decrypted them personally. After a few moments she said, "The Cylons believe this to be _the_ Earth of legends and the inhabitants are something evolved beyond human or Cylon….the Cylons believe that the natives are Cylon/Human hybrids….Cylon Command has been quietly observing the natives for a decade….

Captain Pisa quickly said, "A Cylon/Human hybrid?! That's impossible!"

Simone shook her head, "It _**is**_ possible. It happened between a human male and a female humanoid Cylon at the beginning of the Second Cylon War centuries ago. It's the stuff of legends but it _**did**_ happen. We've never figured out how it occurred but the child of that union vanished….this is unbelievable….some of the data I'm seeing shows the natives have evolved superhuman attributes…." Simone's eyes became filled with burning purpose. "This data absolutely _**must**_ be confirmed! Major, if even _half_ of these observations the Cylons have made are true this planet could be the cradle of the next stage of mankind's evolution!"

"Then why haven't the Cylons destroyed it Lieutenant Samos…?" asked an Ensign.

Simone sighed. "….It's because the Cylons believe it is the next step of _their own_ evolution as well…."

"By the gods…." murmured Major Airlia.

The bridge crew could only sit there in dumbfounded agreement….

 **The Village of Konoha, Residential District**

Sharon Agathon was a Number Eight Series humanoid Cylon. She'd been quietly stationed in Konoha as an observer for several years and worked several different civilian jobs in order to blend in with the Ninja society. The brown haired, pretty Asian looking young woman was rather popular with the locals despite her foreign ("southern continent") origins. Most of the Elemental Nation's capitols and ninja villages had a Number Eight (or "Sharon") stationed in them to passively observe the hybrid's way of life because they were generally very empathic and comfortable in hybrid (or human) society in general.

Sharon was out doing her laundry and had three things preoccupying her thoughts. The first was her lover Umino Iruka-kun whom she lived next door to. They had been an 'official' couple for over a year now and were very deeply in love. The Academy teacher's kind and caring nature greatly appealed to her. The idea of being even closer to him as his wife filled her dreams at night….she also felt he would make a wonderful father….

The other things on her mind were important to her as a _Cylon_ though. A Number Three Series named D'Anna Biers was supposed to arrive today at some point and exchange information with her. Sharon hadn't seen another Cylon in nearly a year and a half and was quite happy living in Konoha. She was afraid this D'Anna would have orders for her to leave the Village of Konoha and her Iruka-kun….something she definitely **didn't** intend to do; orders be damned!

The last thing occupying her thoughts was far more sinister. Her link to the three communication satellites had been cut off abruptly this morning. Sharon could only think of a few reasons; solar radiation, breakdown or outside interference….like _Colonials_. She honestly believed the solar radiation idea was farfetched as it would have been easily forecast in advance. The satellites all being down for emergency maintenance was also highly unlikely. All three failing simultaneously would be virtually impossible. On the other hand she _prayed_ the Colonials hadn't found this world. Sharon hoped that the D'Anna/Number Three Series coming to see her might have some answers….

 **Meanwhile** ….

D'Anna Biers had originally planned to sightsee Konoha in a tourist like fashion….That was before the satellite transmissions were suddenly cut off. Thoughts of dread filled her mind. Her gut reaction was the Colonial humans had found them….yet there had been no attack. She even wondered if the Cylon High Command had somehow been convinced to brazenly invade by force and demand the hybrids help them. That would be a disaster that could turn the hybrids over to the Colonial side…. _God forbid_. She'd seen report after report of the combat abilities the hybrids (her job was to study the social end of the spectrum). At any rate, Observations by the Number Six Series (or "Shellys") revealed that some of the hybrids were literally capable of destroying armies singlehandedly.

The Cylon journalist had seen the place known as "The Valley of the End" in her travels and quickly understood why the ninjas were so feared. The level of destruction caused there was between two ninjas fighting – _Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke_ \- to D'Anna it looked like someone unleashed a full broadside from a Basestar or Battlestar into the ground. There was no radioactivity but the devastation was so utter and complete that only two hybrids achieved it was inconceivable to her. It would be centuries before the land healed.

What astounded D'Anna even more was how Uzumaki Naruto had won. It was a narrow victory but he chose the path of peace and reconciliation and convinced his opponent to join him rather than finish Uchiha Sasuke off. To D'Anna's more romantic side it sounded like something out of a fairytale or legend….exactly what one would expect of " _The Savior of the World_."

Sentimentality aside, D'Anna had to locate her fellow Cylon Sharon Agathon. D'Anna's Global Positioning System was down thanks to the satellites being inactive so she meandered over into the residential district where the Sharon/Number Eight model was supposed to live. ' _Finding others manually is a task. I suppose I've gotten spoiled to my GPS for situations like this. If I had any idea this would have happened I would have at least gotten an address_.' Taking a slight risk D'Anna released an electronic pulse to 'ping' her fellow Cylon. Of course that risked ninjas homing in on her so she kept it to an absolute minimum.

D'Anna was relieved to feel a return signal and saw a Number Eight emerge from busy the crowd a few minutes later. She waved at her fellow Cylon and received a brief glare from Sharon Agathon that would have frozen hell before Sharon's face morphed into a warm smile. Sharon quickly shook hands with D'Anna so their palms would make contact and they could 'talk' electronically. Sharon said happily in greeting, "D'Anna, I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long!" Her transmitted signals said something else entirely though….

Sharon transmitted angrily, ["What in the _hell_ are you doing you _**fool?!**_ Konoha's ANBU are searching as we speak! They're all around us!"] D'Anna started to look around before Sharon sharply transmitted, ["Don't look around suspiciously! Just look at me or they'll know it was you that let out that pulse. Hold my hand and follow me."] "Come on D'Anna; you must be tired after your trip. Let's head back to my place." said Sharon in a tone that completely belied her anger.

D'Anna thought to herself ' _Damn, this Number Eight is_ ** _pissed_** _. I hope she calms down. I had no idea the ninjas of Konoha were that sensitive to minor electronic pulses_.' She saw as a few ANBU darted about on the rooftops out of the corners of her eyes and felt herself sweating nervously.

Soon enough Sharon welcomed D'Anna into her home. "It's not much but it's nice and comfy." She said with a smile as she motioned D'Anna in. Once they were inside with the door shut Sharon said in a harsh whisper, "Explain your idiocy Number Three! I can't believe you were that stupid. Are you damaged in some way?"

Number Three cringed. If Number Eight was addressing her by number she was deadly serious….and Number Eights had terrible tempers hidden under their normally compassionate personalities. She said quietly, "I'm terribly sorry but the GPS is down and I didn't know how else to find you Number Eight. Please forgive me; I wasn't trying to jeopardize your position."

Number Eight let out an irritated sigh and said, "What's done is done. Let's eat something and you can tell me exactly what's going on….And address me as Sharon Agathon."

D'Anna sighed in relief. It seemed this Sharon wasn't as volatile as she feared. "Please call me D'Anna Biers. I hope we can get along."

 **Training Ground Sixteen** ….

Naruto cocked his head to the side when he felt something odd coming from within the village. "What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. She could always read his moods it seemed.

"I sensed a single energy pulse from the village. It was short but it was definitely there." said Naruto.

Both Hyūga sisters activated their byakugans and scanned around the village. "It looks like the ANBU are a bit active but I don't see anything else Naruto-kun." said Hinata after a couple of minutes.

"I can't see anything either nee-chan." said Hanabi as she turned her byakugan off. "Whatever you sensed must already have hidden itself Naruto nii-san."

Konohamaru said, "I can see why being as sensor is so handy boss but I'd think it would get a little annoying after a while."

Naruto nodded. "It does make you a tad paranoid sometimes. If it happens again I'll try to lock in on it." Shrugging, Naruto said, "Anyway, now that we've finished warming up let's get to some training. I think you're ready to learn the rasengan one handed Konohomaru." He grinned as Konohamaru's eyes lit up like he'd won the lottery.

 **Earth orbit, Colonial Heavy Cruiser** _ **Minerva**_

Science Officer Simone Samos was showing the other members of the staff a general map of the Elemental Continent gleaned from the data that the Cylons had gathered and their own scans. "This particular landmass is where the vast majority of the Human/Cylon hybrids live. At least from what we can tell they are in a feudal age of their societal development. My belief is we should send down a small group to observe them rather than making direct contact."

"Why not just warn them straight out about the threat of the Cylons already among them?" asked Pisa indignantly.

Simone growled, "All of our captured data points to two good reasons. First, they probably have no concept of beings living anywhere but on their world. Such an act on our part could lead to terror and chaos in their society which we do not want to do."

"I agree with you on this Simone but what's the second reason for the sake of the argument?" asked Major Cyme.

"The second reason is simple." explained Simone. "The Cylons are not a threat to these hybrids. To them it would be like killing their own kind."

"That's _ridiculous_ Simone." scoffed Pisa derisively. "The Cylons are infiltrating their society to destroy it from within just like they tried to with us so long ago. I can't believe you could be so naïve."

"With all _due_ respect I totally disagree Captain Pisa." said Simone in a steely voice. "What logic would there be in the Cylon's actions so far if that were indeed the case? The Cylons could have wiped them out through planetary bombardment or enslaved the hybrids long ago without lifting a finger or bothering to infiltrate. The hybrids are defenseless against orbital attacks and the Cylons have been watching over them carefully for a decade. You're from intelligence division; do the math! The Cylons have no hostile intent here."

Pisa growled. "Then what about the Cylons turning these abominations against us?"

"They aren't _abominations_ ; they're _human beings_ just like us damn it!" yelled Simone.

Pisa yelled back, "They aren't _just like us_ , they're a threat!"

Arlia said authoritatively, "Stand down Pisa. The inhabitants of this world are not our enemies."

"But Major I-" started Pisa.

"Be silent Captain Pisa!" ordered Airlia with a hiss that made Pisa recoil. Airlia leveled her Executive Officer with a glare and said, "The _Cylons_ are our enemies. These hybrids are _not_. I'm not about to make a decision that could damage a new branch of mankind because they are an unknown quantity. I want to know _exactly_ what the Cylons have been up to for the past decade and to observe these hybrids from a distance. Barging in on them and making threats or demands of them will not help our cause at all. They aren't even under a single unified world government. This is going to take time and effort on our part. If a fleet battle were to occur in this system between us and the Cylons the hybrids could be completely destroyed in the crossfire and I'll be damned before I let a planet of innocent people die because they are different from us in a way."

 **Lightning Country Mountains, Cylon Hidden Base**

A group of humanoid Cylons was standing around a table that had a map of the Elemental Nations projected upon it. There was a representative of almost every type there. The atmosphere was grim and foreboding...

A Cavil/One stood up and addressed the others. "We have lost all contact with all six of our standard patrol fighters as of 34 hours ago and our satellites have been destroyed or disabled as of 15 hours ago. I fear this is the work of the Colonial forces as I cannot draw any other logical conclusions."

"I'm in total agreement but the question is what do we do about it?" asked a Shelly/Six. "Our surface sensor equipment would be able to confirm these things but if we start actively scanning it would give away our location to any ships in orbit or nearby. If the satellites are offline then it is safe to conclude they are close." her voice was grim.

"We could simply remain hidden." suggested a Sharon/Eight. "This base is secure from orbital scans and our agents observing the populace can easily blend in with the hybrids until Cylon Command gets involved."

"The problem is Cylon Command won't come out looking for us for nearly two months given our next reports aren't scheduled till then." said a Simon/Four calmly. "We are a very low priority militarily. There is also no reason a Cylon vessel would journey out here as this territory is generally avoided to keep the Colonials from noticing our interests here."

"Our primary task here is to keep the hybrids safe from the Colonials at all costs. We must act!" declared a D'Anna/Three with urgency in her voice.

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Shelly/Six. "We are in a position to contact each of the Elemental Nation's governments to warn them of a possible threat from the Colonial forces but we have no proof to show them and the hybrid children are extremely suspicious of outsiders by nature from our observations. If we reveal that we have been among them for a decade it is sure to cause some xenophobia which we are trying to avoid. Our goal is to join and interbreed with the hybrids, not alienate them.

A Loeben/Two asked, "And what if the Colonials initiate first contact? They could try to turn god's children against us." He sounded both angry and desperate.

"We will have to make subtle countermeasures." said Shelly/Six. "In a worst case scenario we will be forced to broadcast and emergency call to Cylon Command and disperse our forces until help arrives. This base would have to be sacrificed. The hybrids are defenseless against attacks from space and the idea of the Colonials destroying them from orbit strikes terror into me. We cannot afford to provoke a Colonial attack on this precious Earth."

"The Colonials may mistake the hybrids for normal humans as we did originally." said Aaron/Five. "They may simply observe for some time."

"That's far too optimistic. Humans are reckless creatures." said Loeben/Two darkly. "They are an affront to god. I could easily see them landing a fleet here to attempt to co-opt and enslave god's hybrid children -or worse. The situation is dire. We have to take some sort of action."

"We have enough humanoid type Cylons here at the base and hidden among the hybrids to help us stay coordinated." said Sharon/Eight reasonably. "Our best bet would be to inform them of the situation. Communication is vital between our people. We should send out messengers by foot since coded transmissions could be monitored by the Colonials."

D'anna/Three said, "That could take weeks! Time is precious."

"Does anyone see another option that is viable?" asked Shelly/Six. "It will take time but we must have faith. We cannot forsake the children of god with rash actions. We will move slowly and carefully in an effort to stop the Colonial threat. Even if all we manage is to keep the hybrids out of the war then we should be satisfied. We must protect them at all costs so they can flourish in the future."

"May I suggest we at least launch a stealth probe to Cylon Command to inform them of our situation?" asked D'Anna/Three. "We have two at remote locations which would not give away our positions."

"I second the motion." agreed Sharon/Eight. "I'm sure the Colonials already know we are here so launching a remote probe wouldn't endanger our position any more than it already is or be a threat to the hybrids as they are nowhere near any hybrid settlements."

Cavil/One nodded. "It is a calculated risk but it seems to be the best choice. Let us make it so."

"By your command." answered all the Cylons in unison. Now that they'd reached a consensus there was much work to do….

 **Fire Country, Iruka's Apartment**

After a stressfull day of dealing with D'Anna Biers, Sharon was enjoying a quiet dinner with her boyfriend Iruka. They were sitting together on his couch talking about their day while looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Sharon leaned forward and said in a sultry voice, "Iruka-kun, I want to stay over tonight. I need you lover."

"What about your friend visiting?" asked Iruka.

Sharon leaned over further and kissed him hungrily. "She's exhausted from her long trip and needs to sleep. You and I both have tomorrow off. Let's stay up late tonight and sleep in tomorrow. I love you Iruka-kun."

Iruka returned her hungry kiss and said, "I love you too Sharon-chan. I guess it would be rude to keep her up with the noise all night so you'd better stay in my bed tonight, hmmm?"

Sharon's smile lit up the room before the two embraced each other in another smoldering kiss looking forward towards a long night filled with love and passion...

….

 _The first tiny wisps of winds had already started to blow and the citizens of the Elemental Nations were blissfully unaware that they were in eye of what could become an interstellar hurricane_ ….

POSTSCRIPT:

*The Ranks in the Colonial forces from Battlestar Galactica are a weird crossbreed between Army & Navy Ranks and are in order as follows:

Admiral

Commander

Colonel

Lieutenant Colonel

Major

Captain

Lieutenant

Lieutenant JG

Ensign

Cadet (presumed)

Frankly, this confuses the hell out of your author. I want to thank **Solvdrage** and **witch20** for pointing this out as I originally had traditional Navy ranks.

Okay, that frames the basic premise of this story. Note that this happens centuries after Battlestar Galactica: 2003 so while we are seeing the mass produced humanoid Cylons none of the characters like Starbuck, Adama, etc. have been alive for eons. I might introduce an OC descendant of some of them though. Since no one else has written much in this category I'm rather curious to see if this draws any attention at all. Blue out. 11/21/15


	5. Ch 5: Naruto: Razor

**_*I really wanted to post this as a full story but I pretty much lost all my inspiration due to heckling of one particular individual. On the other hand it was generally well received review wise so maybe someday._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Naruto: Razor's Edge**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Claymore

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

This is a Naruto/Claymore crossover featuring Uzumaki Naruto, "Mud Hair" Clarice (Number 47) and "Blood Eye" Miata (Number 4). This story that takes place in the Claymore universe. If you aren't familiar with the Claymore Manga you're going to be a little lost. This takes place seven years after the Claymore Anime is over. It is an AU that takes place after Kaguya is sealed in Naruto (Chapter 690) and after Clarice and Miata are sent out to hunt down Galatea (Chapter 72) of Claymore. Most of the information involved can be found in the Naruto and Claymore Wikis if you haven't read the mangas but this story is written with the assumption that the reader has knowledge of both series.

A couple of caveats; I've made both the languages the people speak in the World of Claymore and Naruto's the same with the exception of honorifics. While I think realistically there should be some kind a massive accent difference or even a full language barrier I don't want to spend five to ten chapters with Naruto learning a new language. (For some reason I've always pictured the spoken language in Claymore as being old Germanic or Norse personally). Naruto also doesn't have a "language learn no jutsu." He'll have his hands full enough learning about a new world. Also, given Naruto is the strongest shinobi in existence once he reaches the Sage of the Six Paths mode I see no reason he wouldn't be as powerful as the Organization's Number 1 warriors if not more so.

Character ages, strengths/ranks:

Naruto: 17, Six Paths Sage Level

Clarice: 16/17, Low Chunin Level/Number 47 Warrior

Miata 10/11, Elite Jonin Level/Number 4 Warrior

Chapter 1

 **The Final Sealing of Kaguya**

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were retreating from the collapsing dimension of Kaguya now that she was sealed away forever. "What Happened to Naruto?!" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke was moving fast. "He said he still had to take care of something and went off on his own…." answered Sasuke.

 _With Naruto_ ….

Naruto decided to confront Black Zetsu for the last time. The blonde said, "So, you never wanted to leave your Mother's side, did you?"

"You… You Bastard!" screeched Zetsu. He saw what Naruto was doing by forcing him into the seal forever with Kaguya. Zetsu made one last attempt at escape but Naruto blocked him and in the process Naruto was caught up in the dimensional collapse and his surviving friends and the Sage of the Six Paths came to the sad realization that Uzumaki Naruto was forever lost to them. He had sacrificed himself to put the threat of Otsutsuki Kaguya forever to an end.

The "Child of Prophesy" had fulfilled his destiny and would be revered forever after in ninja circles….

But the story of Uzumaki Naruto did not end there….

 **Sutare, the Eastern Lands, Forest**

Clarice was running hard and breathing harder. She was being chased by an awakened one and had barely dodged the strike. She rolled over and looked up to see it closing in for the kill. "Wh-Wh? Why can I barely read Yoma energy at a time like this? No…."

Suddenly Miata descended on the creature and destroyed it utterly. The child kept stabbing the bloody remains with her sword as Clarice got up and shakily walked over to her. Clarice said. "Mi-Miata. That's' enough! It's already dead…."

The young girl quickly turned around and hugged Clarice while murmuring "Mama….Mama." quietly under her breath.

Clarice sighed. "It's alright; I'm here. Now let's go finish the job."

 _Later_ ….

Clarice and Miata had a smaller argument over Miata taking her aura suppressant pill for the night but eventually the unstable young warrior took her pill once Clarice reminded Miata she had _promised_ to take it. Miata again grabbed onto Clarice in a hug. She was crying. "Sorry; I'm sorry Mama. I'll keep my promise. So please don't hate me Mama."

Clarice let out a relieved sigh. "It's alright. I could never hate you Miata."

"Really? Really really?" asked the child.

"Really really." answered Clarice. "Trust me Miata."

It was at that second that Miata's eyes widened are she shoved Clarice backwards much to the young woman's shock. Miata's incredible fighting abilities once again were made evident as she snatched up her claymore in the blink of an eye and bisected a yoma attempting and aerial attack.

"A band of yoma?! What are they doing here?" asked Clarice in shock as she too picked up her sword. Miata was surrounded by yoma and sliced four of them into mincemeat in the blink of an eye. "Incredible…." said Clarice but soon found herself ambushed by two yoma while she was distracted watching Miata. She tried to fight them but found herself overmatched. Clarice missed her opponents and wedged her Claymore into a tree trunk as her enemies closed in for the kill. Suddenly Miata threw her claymore to slay the yoma and left herself unarmed.

"Miata! Your sword!" yelled Clarice panicking. The yoma swarmed the unarmed Miata and Clarice called out Miata's name desperately before she saw the child stand up and literally rip the horde of attacking yoma apart with her _bare hands_ ….purple blood and gore drenched the girl as she ripped every remaining yoma apart.

Miata was completely covered from her head to her toes in purple yoma blood before she came over to the shocked Clarice and hugged her again while murmuring "Mama…." repeatedly again. The frightened Clarice reached out and gently stroked the young girl's blood soaked hair before she felt a massive wind and blacked out….

….

There was an immense explosion in the forest that blew several trees down and left a twenty foot crater. Miata's lightning quick reflexes allowed her to react in time and catch herself but poor Clarice was sent sailing and was knocked out by impacting with a tree behind her. Miata knew her Mama was alive and wanted to go to her but sensed a enormous amount of power from the crater. She grabbed her claymore and went to slay the creature that caused the explosion. It didn't feel like a yoma but the aura was _massive_. In Miata's child-like mind protecting her Mama was paramount so if this….whatever it was could be a threat to her Mama then the blood soaked young warrior would cut it down with _extreme_ prejudice.

….

Naruto came to feeling like hell. That damn Black Zetsu tried to pull Naruto into the seal with him and Kaguya forever. He'd failed but the dimension they were in trapped Naruto as it collapsed. Naruto felt himself being compressed and knew it was over but he was satisfied. He'd felt like he was having an out of body experience and was hoping to meet his parents in the pure land but suddenly his psyche was violently shoved back in his body and he felt himself launched out of whatever place he was in at incredible speed. Realizing he was alive Naruto called on Kurama's chakra and formed a barrier around himself. He was moving far too fast for his eyes to keep up and suddenly felt the impact that left him stunned but awake for now. Frankly Naruto was exhausted….He saw he was sitting at the bottom of a crater about twenty feet across and saw a path burned into the ground behind him that was nearly a hundred feet long….

Looking behind him all Naruto could think was ' ** _DAMN!_** _That_ _ **really**_ _could have hurt_.' He sensed a strong energy source nearby and hoped it was a ninja that had come to rescue him.

….

Peering down into the crater Miata saw a man glowing like an orange yellow fire with black patterns on him. She didn't think he was a yoma….was he some sort of warrior? The unstable energy she sensed around warriors wasn't there though. His aura was smooth and even. But he had hurt Mama so he **_HAD TO DIE!_**

Naruto looked up and saw the head of a child peering down at him. She was filthy and coated in something. It looked like blood but the light was low and he couldn't see very well. Noticing the child had very long hair he guessed it was a girl. "Hello…? Are you okay little girl?" asked the ninja. The next thing he knew the _little girl_ came roaring down upon him holding a sword that was _way_ too big for and looked to be aiming to cleave him in half. Naruto flared his chakra and formed a stave out of a truth seeking ball to defend against the blade.

When the claymore impacted the stave it was like an unstoppable force hitting an immovable object. The shockwave was tremendous but Naruto did not move. Inside he was shocked that a mere child had so much power but said calmly. "I don't want to fight you. Why are you attacking me?" in a stern tone.

' _He….stopped my blade…? He is strong….really strong_.' thought Miata in shock. She'd hit with the force of a juggernaut and this man wasn't even staggered. Her eyes grew wider as he stood up and pushed her blade back.

" _Why_ did you attack me?" asked Naruto losing his patience.

Suddenly Miata's silver eyes burned with rage. "You hurt _Mama!_ "

Naruto suddenly felt guilty. Had he hurt this girl's Mother when he crashed here….wherever that was? "Where's your Mama? We have to help her!" said Naruto very worried. ' _Maybe I can use these new healing abilities to heal her Mama up like I did Kakashi's eye. I hope so_ ….' "Take me to your Mama so I can check her over!" he said in a commanding tone.

Caught completely off guard by Naruto's command; Miata said, "Mama is this way." as she hopped out of the crater with Naruto following closely behind her. They walked over and found Clarice unconscious at the base of a tree Naruto looked to see if Clarice was hurt and saw a gash around the left side of her waist.

"Where's your camp little one? I need to fix up your Mama." Miata pointed over towards her left and Naruto gently picked up Clarice so as not to aggravate her wounds and followed Miata over to a ruined campsite where the yoma battle had taken place. Naruto saw it was a sea of purple blood and created some shadow clones to gather up the stuff from the campsite and carry it to a new one.

Miata looked at the shadow clones with wide eyes and then back at Naruto. "Don't worry; they are just shadow clones to help me. They won't hurt you or your Mama. Is there a stream nearby?" Miata nodded and led Naruto there. After they sat down by the stream Miata watched carefully as Naruto made a campfire and then cleaned and bandaged Clarice's waist. Naruto was very careful since he didn't want this girl or her Mother to think he was a pervert or something. Turning to Miata he asked the taciturn girl, "What's your name? I'm Naruto. I can't just keep calling you _girl_."

Miata's silver eye that was visible through her bangs showed surprise. "….Miata; my name is Miata."

Naruto smiled tiredly. "Alright Miata-chan, I'm going to set up a tent for your Mama to sleep in so she can rest peacefully. It's dark enough that we'll have to wait till morning before I can really fix her up properly. Is that okay?" Miata nodded and drove her sword into the ground to lean on it while she stayed on guard. Naruto looked puzzled. "My clones can stand guard Miata-chan; don't you want to get some sleep?" Miata shook her head 'no' and Naruto set up his shadow clones to watch over them for the night. He had one guard over him personally in case Miata decided to kill him again in his sleep. Naruto sensed that little Miata was damaged and unstable in some way.

Two days later Clarice woke up inside a tent in a warm sleeping bag. She was puzzled as to how she got there and heard Miata outside talking animatedly with someone which was unusual in and of itself. Clarice had been dreaming of all the horrors she'd seen so far on this mission to hunt down Galatea and how much she feared Miata deep down. Miata was a lost child and she genuinely wanted Clarice's affection. It was sad in a way. Clarice wanted to protect Miata because she was still a child but at the same time Miata's strength and fighting abilities terrified her….Clarice heard a man's voice outside.

"I always feel better after I take a bath Miata-chan and you should too. You were so covered in blood I couldn't even tell that your hair is blonde until I scrubbed you clean yesterday." said the man.

Miata replied, "I don't like taking baths, I hate the water!"

"Well, you should be happy." said the man. I was able to close that awful scar down your middle and stabilize your energy. Now your power isn't so unstable and it flows through you body evenly. If you hadn't taken a bath I would not have seen that terrible mark and wouldn't have been able to fix it. I hope your Mama wakes up soon so I can heal her up. Her injuries don't seem severe but I want her awake when I check her over. I'm still new to this healing stuff."

"Can you make Mama's stigma go away too?" asked Miata hopefully.

"You mean your Mama was cut open that way to?" asked the man. "That's terrible! Of course I'll heal her stigma or whatever you call it."

Clarice slid open the tent just enough to look outside and saw a young blonde man about her age in some _very_ torn up orange and black clothing. He was wearing some sort of armored mesh under it and was tossing something around in his hand. Clarice saw it was some sort of throwing knife and he was skinning and animal for cooking as he sat by a campfire. He was talking in a friendly and animated way to Miata who seemed to be responding well to him. Miata was actually smiling! She heard the man say, "I think you should check on your Mama and see if she's awake yet Miata-chan. I'll have this rabbit roasting in a few minutes and we can all eat together."

Clarice sat back and waited for Miata to pop her head into the tent. "Mama, you're awake!" said Miata joyfully as she hugged Clarice tightly.

Clarice winced and said, "Not so tight Miata; I'm still hurting."

"I'm sorry Mama." said Miata with a hurt puppy look on her face.

The brown haired warrior said. "I like your hugs Miata but you need to be gentler when I'm injured." She gathered the younger girl in her arms and gave her a gentle hug which Miata returned. "Is that better Miata?" Feeling the girl nod against her Clarice asked quietly, "Who is that man outside Miata? He isn't with the organization so I'm guessing he's a normal human. Why is he here?"

Miata tilted her head to one side as if confused. "He's Mister Naruto. He fixed my stigma and said he'd fix yours too! Does that make you happy Mama?"

"He _fixed_ it?" asked Clarice obviously puzzled. "Let me see your front."

Miata undid her uniform and rather than the gaping wound from inserting the yoma flesh in that The Organization crudely stitched back together; Clarice saw fresh, baby soft skin there without even a scar! Her eyes goggled and she whispered, "How…?" Clarice quickly checked Miata over and found she seemed to be in perfect health. The girl also seemed much more stable mentally which puzzled Clarice even further. Miata also pointed out Naruto had been taking care of Clarice since she was knocked out two nights ago. Looking herself over Clarice found her injuries were neatly bandaged and obviously had been cleaned. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened while I was knocked out Miata…."

Naruto was quietly cooking the rabbit he'd caught and heard Miata and her 'Mama' talking in low voices in the tent. The young women didn't look any older than he did and the idea that she was old enough to be Miata-chan's Mother was rather ludicrous to him. An older sister maybe but Miata-chan's Mom? There was just no way. At any rate, Naruto soon saw Miata crawl out of the tent with the young lady she called 'Mama' crawling out behind her. In spite of her disheveled state Naruto found the brown haired girl to be very attractive. She was nice and curvy but very slim and physically fit like a kunoichi. It was obvious that she was trained for speed and power from her muscle tone. Looking at her in more detail he saw she had the same silver eyes as Miata so maybe the two _were_ actually related in some way or other….

Clarice was a bit sore but stood up and saw all her equipment and her claymore were safely nearby. She looked at Naruto and sensed he was some sort of mercenary or fighter by his gear and in his movements. Veteran warriors in the Organization moved like he did. Every movement was done smoothly with a minimum of effort to conserve energy. Clarice was the weakest of the 47 warriors of the Organization but she was smart, clever and _very_ observant. While the man in front of her was making no signs he was anything but a normal human or even remotely hostile her keen mind disseminated one thing. _This man is dangerous_.

Naruto turned to the two warriors and said, "Good morning Miss. I hope you are all right. Miata-chan was up the last two nights worrying about you. How are you feeling? I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way. Just call me Naruto." He gave Clarice a concerned but friendly smile. "There's food here and you must be hungry. It will just be a few minutes until it's done though."

Miata said happily as she took Clarice's hand, "Come on Mama, Mister Naruto is nice."

Clarice bowed slightly and said, "Thank you for tending my injuries while I was unconscious Mister Naruto. My name is Clarice and I'm the Organization's Number 47 Warrior. This area is pretty dangerous with all the yoma around. How did you end up here?"

It was obvious to Naruto that Clarice was on the defensive but he didn't blame her. From what he could tell from his discussions with Miata ninjas were very foreign to this land….wherever it was. "Well Clarice-san, it's nice to meet you. As you can tell I'm a foreigner here and as to how I got here….I'm really not sure. I was involved in a war and thought I'd died but when I came to my senses I was at the bottom of a crater and Miata-chan found me. She was very concerned for your health so I brought you here and have been watching over you with Miata-chan hoping you'd wake up soon. From all the fighting you went through and the impact that crater made you were awfully beat up. I'm glad to see you're moving around okay and nothing seems to be broken. Are you hungry?"

In spite of the fact warriors required very little food Clarice was absolutely famished and her stomach growled. She blushed a bit and Naruto chuckled. Soon the three were sitting together and eating. Clarice ended up eating a lot more than she planned but Naruto just laughed and said there was plenty. Deciding her body probably needed the nutrients to heal properly Clarice decided to finish off what was left. Naruto asked, "So what's the name of this land? Miata-chan just said we were in a forest in the east but she didn't have a name for it."

"The eastern part of the world is named Sutare. Are you saying you've never heard of it?" asked Clarice.

Naruto shook his head 'no.' "Nope, I've never heard of such a place. I'm from Fire Country in the Elemental Nations. I wonder if this is a different continent."

' _A different continent?!_ ' thought Clarice. "I've never heard of such a place in our world Mister Naruto but we were taught there are no other continents than our island one. What is this 'Fire Country' like?"

"Just call me Naruto. The Mister makes me sound old." said the blonde ninja. "Fire Country is mainly warm year round and everything is green. There are forests and plains there. Does that sound familiar?"

"Sounds kind of like the central region of Toulouse or parts of Mucha in the south." said Clarice. "There are a lot of green areas there and it's predominantly warm in both. I've been to the central area but I've never been to Mucha. We're not supposed to go there."

Maita piped up. "Mama, why aren't we supposed to go there? I've never been there."

Clarice raised an eyebrow. ' _Since when has Miata been interested in_ _ **anything**_ _but killing yoma? She wants to go exploring now?!_ ' "It's orders from the Organization Miata. You _know_ we can't disobey."

"Who is the Organization?" asked Naruto. "Is it some sort of military outfit? You two do have matching uniforms but I assumed it was the colors of your particular village."

"The Organization is responsible for hunting yoma that ordinary humans can't fight like us warriors." explained Clarice. "Sometimes they call us Claymores because of the swords we carry. Maybe you've heard of us?"

Naruto turned to Miata. "Are yoma those pesky purple blooded critters we've kept having to kill Miata-chan?"

Miata nodded and Clarice looked shocked at Naruto. "Y-you've never heard of yoma before? –And you've been killing them?"

"Mister Naruto is _really_ good at killing yoma, Mama." said Miata enthusiastically. "He's _really_ strong; much stronger than any other humans I've seen. He can sense them easily too."

Clarice turned to Naruto and said, "You can detect yoma but you aren't a warrior of the Organization? How can that be?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a ninja which are warriors where I come from but I've never heard of the Organization. Heck; I'd never even seen a claymore sword until Miata-chan attacked me with hers. I thought it was some sort of zanbatou until Miata-chan told me it was called a claymore the next day."

" _Miata_ attacked you and you're _still alive?_ " asked Clarice in disbelief. "How did you dodge her speed?

"I didn't." said Naruto. "When she swooped down on me I didn't have any time so I blocked her. Miata-chan is quite the little warrior." he said as he ruffled Miata's hair affectionately. "I couldn't believe that she had that kind of strength. It took a bit of effort to push her back. Anyway, she thought I was an enemy and that I tried to hurt you. When I explained I wasn't an enemy and offered to help you she agreed and here we are."

Clarice was absolutely dumbfounded. "You're a _human_ and you parried Miata's strike?! _That's impossible!_ " She turned to Miata and said. "Were you even _trying_ to hit him Maita?"

Miata nodded. "I tried to cut Mister Naruto in half from above but he held up a black bar and forced me back Mama. He was glowing bright yellow like fire then with black lines on him."

Clarice blinked once. Twice. After the third blink she said. "Okay, you clearly aren't any more human than we are Naruto. What exactly are you then?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't get why you call yourselves 'not human' but I'm a Sage level ninja. Miata-chan simply saw me using my sage mode. That doesn't make me any more or less human than you or a civilian person. It just means I have other abilities like using chakra. Chakra is kind of like the energy you posses but you and Miata-chan's energy isn't stable. Well, actually I fixed Miata-chan's energy so she could control it. It was as if someone took a foreign energy source and rammed it into her body like a jinchūriki from where I come from. It was really odd and felt really unnatural to me. I sense your energy is unstable too Clarice-san; do you want me to fix it and that stigma like I did Miata-chan's? I didn't look or anything but Miata-chan says you have that scar too."

"Can you really fix my stigma like you did Miata's?" asked Clarice hopefully.

"I don't see why I can't." answered Naruto. "Miata-chan's was simple enough. I'll have to physically touch the scar though."

Clarice shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Let me bathe myself in the river and then you can do what you need to."

Miata went to guard over Clarice while she bathed and Naruto set about cleaning up any signs of the camp using a minor earth jutsu to hide the fire and bury the bones of the rabbits. He was quietly going over things in his head. ' _Clarice-san's energy seems as if it's stuck and too small whereas Miata-chan's energy was way too big and not distributed easily. The basic process of spreading the energy out evenly through Clarice's body should be the same though_.'

Naruto heard Clarice and Miata walk up and looked up only the see Clarice completely topless with her impressive bosom on display. She said, "I'm ready Mister Naruto." Naruto was sporting an atomic blush and a raging hard on in an instant and stuttered out. "J-just lie down on your back and I'll get to work."

Clarice was a bit puzzled at his reaction but set her uniform shirt down and laid down hoping this would actually work.

Naruto said, "I'm going to assume my full sage form so my appearance will change but don't worry because it's not dangerous." Seeing Clarice nod and trying not to gawk at her breasts Naruto entered his Six Paths Sage mode which made Clarice gasp a bit.

Clarice felt the massive power coming off of Naruto's form but after her initial shock she realized the power he had was warm and soothing rather than threatening. He came up beside her and said, "Alight, I'll start low and work my way up to your throat." Naruto carefully touched Clarice's abdomen (making sure not to venture too far south) and began generating healing chakra. He slowly traced his way up to her sternum and stopped there. "This is where the power is stuck." said Naruto. "Let me try to fix it." Naruto closed his eyes to seek out the yoma energy inside Clarice's body. When he found it he realized the energy in it was just stuck there all bottled up.

Gently applying healing chakra Naruto released the energy Clarice had inside of her and she felt the power expanding gently like a lover's caress. As Clarice was bathed in Naruto's energy she found all her aches and pains had vanished. She felt safe and warm like a newborn baby in her Mother's embrace. Clarice moaned in the ecstasy travelling from her head to her toes and fingertips. It took Naruto about ten minutes to redistribute Clarice's yoma energy. When he was done he asked, "Are you okay Clarice-san? I think I've got it now."

Clarice was totally enraptured with the glorious feelings of power coursing through her veins. With come hither eyes she said, "That feels _perfect_. Please continue Naruto." Clarice was practically purring.

Naruto nodded and started moving his hand up from her sternum, through the valley between her breasts and up to her neck. He quietly said, "Done. How do you feel? I sense your energy is stable now."

Clarice was having thoughts of making love to this man right here and now whether Miata was watching or not. Her lidded eyes fluttered and she said, "I feel _incredible_. That was _amazing_ Naruto."

"Ummm….great!" said Naruto nervously at the bedroom eyes Clarice was giving him. "Why don't you sit up and get your top on? I'll….stand over there while you get dressed."

Miata piped up, "Mama, your stigma is all gone!"

Clarice sat up and gently examined where her stigma had been. She'd being so lost in the incredible pleasure she was feeling that she almost forget the whole point was to heal her. Running her finger up and down her body where the awful stigma had been; Clarice felt nothing but smooth, unblemished skin. There were no signs that there had ever been a mark there. "This is amazing." she whispered. Clarice then focused on her yoma energy. It was as if she was overflowing with power! "I feel so much stronger Miata. The brown haired warrior quickly stood up and got her top on. Picking up her claymore sword; Clarice swung it a few times experimentally and said. "This feels light as a feather!"

Naruto was watching as Clarice eagerly went through her sword forms. She seemed to be effortlessly dancing around with the huge claymore sword. ' _Beautiful_ ….' thought Naruto.

Miata was enjoying watching her Mama. She hadn't ever seen Clarice look so happy and carefree. She said, "Mama, you're so much stronger now."

Clarice nodded eagerly. "Yes, for the first time in my life this sword feels like an extension of my arm instead of a heavy weight!" Clarice ran over to Naruto and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much Naruto; this is wonderful!" being totally caught up in the moment the normally shy Clarice forgot herself and gave Naruto a passionate kiss. Pulling back Clarice blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I….I just got carried away there. I'm just so happy." _'I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy_.' she thought.

"Ummm….Wow!" said Naruto. "I-I'm so glad you're happy Clarice." ' _So that's what a real kiss is like. That was amazing_ ….'

"Mama, why did you kiss Mister Naruto?" asked Miata with total innocence in her eyes.

Clarice was still blushing. "I'll explain it to you when you are older Miata." Shuffling her feet a bit Clarice asked, "Naruto, if you don't have any place to go would you like to travel with Miata and I? You would be welcome company."

Naruto smiled softly. "I think I'd like that Clarice. Maybe we can explore a bit together…."

Naruto's new adventure was just beginning….

POSTSCRIPT:

I've had this idea for some time and I decided to commit it to paper. We'll see what the response is to it or if anyone even has any interest. It isn't a story I intend to have in my regular update schedule so like _Valkyrie, Reign of Fire_ and _Journey to Lyonesse_ it is an experiment that I'd like to continue eventually but my main stories will take precedence. We'll see how it goes. See you next time. Blue out. 9/12/15


	6. Ch 6: Naruto: The Fingers of Plagueis

***This story was a disaster from the outset and I got so much flak to the point I haven't touched it since. Never did figure that out. Given Lunar Eclipse is still ongoing I figure it's superfluous anyway. Regardless, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Naruto: The Fingers of Plagueis**

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Once again my attempts at jump starting my old Naruto/Star Wars story **_Lunar Eclipse_** came to nothing but I did come up with this instead. I really never figured I'd do another Naruto/Star Wars crossover but I guess I was wrong. This is a Naruto AU story set previous to and during the "Phantom Menace" era of Star Wars. Whether it gets into the other movies is debatable. This begins 10 years before the Battle of Naboo and a lot of canon events will be changed as a result. I'm using Narutopedia and Wookieepedia as my main references so if you aren't sure about a race name, technology, weapon, etc. they are the places to go. This story's concept was inspired by **_Vader's Fingers_** by **Deathwatch Razgriz** and by **_Shadows on the Horizon_** by **Solvdrage**. Be sure to check out those writers and their stories as well.

This is a one shot/prologue for now but I intend to update it occasionally like its Naruto/Star Trek sister story **_Infinity Divide_**. Here we go!

Chapter 1

 **Planet Kuat, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core Worlds**

Uzumaki Naruto was hovering over his target in Kuat City holding on to an arch spanning a walkway over the main boulevard with chakra. He pulled a single hair's width senbon needle made of ice and saw his target, a rich philanthropist/industrialist named Firion Kless that crossed the wrong people at Rothana Heavy Engineering. With the precision borne of decades of experience, Naruto enhanced the senbon with wind chakra and darted it directly into the top of the wealthy man's head. The industrialist suddenly jolted and scratched the top of his head at the point of entry. ' _The brain can't feel pain fortunately_.' thought Naruto darkly. ' _It will be a couple of hours before the chemicals dissolved in that ice take effect. After that I can pick up my credits_.'

After taking a walk in the opposite direction from his target, Naruto stopped at a food stand and bought some local specialty soup made with dreblin meat; and animal native to Kuat. "Hmmm….this isn't too bad but I've had better." thought Naruto aloud. He suddenly sensed something through the Force. Someone he was acquainted with had joined the Force forever it seemed. Naruto reached out and felt it through his senses. ' _It seems that Darth Plagueis the Wise has perished.*① I did not foresee this. I guess the old Sith Lord ran out of luck. I'll bet the others have sensed it too. We will have to have a meeting about this. He was a valuable source of income_.'

Later that evening Naruto was walking along the streets of Kuat City looking up at Planet Kuat's two moons, Bador and Ronay as they glittered in the sky over the cityscape. He saw a large holographic screen showing the news flash of Firion Kless and the news of his tragic death. News of the wealthy philanthropist's sudden and untimely demise horrified much of the populace. Apparently he suffered some sort of brain hemorrhage. Investigators found no evidence linking foul play. Actually Kless had an Uncle that died under similar circumstances….a sad genetic problem that was nigh impossible to detect….One the blonde Shinobi had thoroughly researched before he erased Kless from this plane of existence. Naruto simply mused, ' _Youth and vigor are no match for old age and treachery. Kless paid the price for upsetting the status quo. What a dirty business I'm in_.' He sighed. "….Time to go pick up my paycheck."

….

 **Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector**

Sheev Palpatine was a 42 year old human Senator representing the Planet Naboo in the Galactic Republican Senate. He was considered an unassuming and respectable man. Sheev had graying hair and the beginnings of a receding hairline. Palpatine's genteel nature gave him many friends in the Senate and his lack of want for power made him seem very trustworthy to others….He also led a double life as the Dark Lord of the Sith, _Darth Sidious_ -apprentice to his Master, _Darth Plagueis the Wise_. Or he was until he murdered his Master in his sleep mere hours ago….Darth Sidious was now the Master and in keeping with the ' _rule of two'_ had his own apprentice; a Zabrak male that hailed from the planet Dathomir. The young Zabrak just turned 20 mere days ago and Palpatine bought the young man up on thoughts of hatred and lusting for revenge against the Jedi Order that defeated the Sith a millennia ago. The fledgling Sith was named Maul, or rather by his new title as a Sith Lord, _Darth Maul_.*②

Darth Sidious had plans for the galaxy –big plans to destroy the Jedi and create a new Sith Empire. One of the many things he had in mind was to take force adepts and train them to be his personal assassins or _Hands_. His late Master Plagueis had several of them already that Palpatine intended to have as his own. Oddly Plagueis referred to the force adepts as _Fingers_ and considered himself the _Hand_ behind them. Perhaps it was through self-aggrandizement or sheer arrogance but Darth Sidious considered himself the _Mind_ that controlled the body and _all_ the _Hands_. He would call his own servants his _Hands_ just to prove this point….

So, the new Master Sith Lord set about identifying the many force adepts that were sworn to serve the Dark Lord of the Sith. Many were on assignment but those that weren't were recalled to Coruscant to be informed they were under new management -so to speak. Palpatine was reading various dossiers and found eight very odd individuals that were actually hired mercenaries rather than sworn vassals. Finding this odd, Sidious went about studying them to find out what brought about this unusual set of circumstances. He read some of his late Master's personal entries:

 _The group known as the Shinobi is very mysterious and best kept at arm's length. They are very powerful force adepts who could easily match a Master Jedi or a Sith. Much like the Miriluka they have a natural affinity for the force beyond those of other races. Whether the actual name Shinobi is the true name of their race is debatable. According to them the word Shinobi refers to an occupation which translates loosely into a spy or assassin of sorts. The small group of eight I am in contact with are strictly mercenaries and have no interest in joining the Sith. I find myself puzzled at their true motives. They had some contact with my late Master in the distant past which indicates they are very old individuals even though they appear very young. According to my old Master's records their work is virtually guaranteed but they are very expensive. I have rarely called upon their services but what few times I have they have given_ _ **stellar**_ _results._

 _What the origins of the Shinobi are is a matter of great personal interest to me. They have indicated they are the last of their kind and their planet was devastated by a plague in the distant past. I am unable to read their thoughts but they show no indications of lying. They move in mysterious ways and I cannot follow them through the force. I have the codes to summon them but they generally show up of their own accord before I call them. Who they are and what they are is indeed a riddle I would like to solve_ ….

Sidious looked rather nonplussed at the entry. ' _Master was always so thorough in investigating_ _ **everything**_ _. This is very strange. What was his exact relationship with these Shinobi?_ ' As the new Master Sith Lord read the many entries regarding the missions the Shinobi performed he could not help but be impressed. They charged exorbitant fees but did jobs that Darth Sidious considered impossible personally. -And they left no traces. Several events that Plagueis had conveniently happen for him -accidental deaths, political scandals and corporate sabotage just to name a few -were no longer a mystery to Sidious. The Shinobi had done it and no one save Plagueis knew the truth. "How interesting." the Sith Lord thought aloud.

He looked at pictures on their dossiers. The first was a blonde young man with spiky hair and whisker tattoos. He had blue eyes that seemed to burn even in the picture as Sidious looked at it. ' _Uzumaki Naruto -Apparent leader of the Shinobi, powers unknown. Age unknown but appears to be in his late teens. He has shown to have speed and reflexes beyond those of Jedi and Sith_.'

Palpatine looked at the second dossier and saw a beautiful young woman. She had pearl like eyes and long indigo hair. ' _Hyūga Hinata. Powers unknown but seems to have the ability to see through solid objects as well as 360 degree vision_.' Her facial expression indicated a slight smirk that -" _I remember her!_ " said Sidious taken aback.

 _Flashback…._

 _20 years ago Darth Plagueis the Wise was sitting back in his chair overlooking the sparring ring that Darth Sidious often used to practice destroying enemies that his Master placed before him. Sidious was only 22 and had arrogantly declared that he could defeat_ _ **anybody**_ _in that ring (except his Master of course). "You are growing stronger in power my young friend." said Plagueis approvingly to his apprentice. "Unfortunately you are also growing conceited. You must learn your limitations. I brought in a friend to face you in the sparring ring….Are you up to the challenge?"_

 _"Bring this friend of yours in and I will prove that they are no match for a Dark Lord of the Sith." declared Palpatine without hesitation._

 _Plagueis chuckled and said, "Very well, please come in Lady Hinata." A voluptuous young woman appeared out of nowhere in the ring. She was wearing skintight black chainmail with clawed metal gauntlets. Her long, waist length hair flowed behind her in gentle waves as she walked. "My apprentice needs a sparring partner. You are not allowed to kill him as he is my heir."_

 _Hyūga Hinata's pearl like eyes examined Palpatine and she said, "I will fight this boy as you asked but if you don't want him crippled for life it will cost you triple."_

 _The Master Sith Lord boomed with laughter and he said, "Done!"_

 _"You act like you've already won!" spat out Palpatine angrily. "Who do you think you are bitch?"_

 _Hinata smirked. "I'm the one who is going to bring you down to your bended knees in defeat boy."_

 _"I'll wipe that smirk off your pretty face." growled Palpatine as he ignited his red light saber._

 _She yawned at drew her own saber. "You can try." she said in a bored tone. She activated her light saber only to reveal the purple blade was flexible. It was a light whip. Palpatine looked a bit taken aback. He'd heard of these weapons but he'd never seen one. "Are you ready weakling?" asked Hinata. "Come at me whenever you wish."_

 _Sidious growled and enhanced his speed with the force. Then he charged with his saber blazing in the Juyo-Kos offensive position. Just as he was about to make contact he was parried effortlessly by Hinata. She then moved her whip wielding hand in a blur and Palpatine was struck in the thigh, the abdomen and the wrist causing his red light saber to careen across the room. She spun and landed a crushing mid kick to the apprentice Sith Lord's ribs causing him to skip like a stone across the arena and making him slide to a stop by his light saber. He was reaching out with the force to drag his light saber towards him while Hinata spun her light whip in front of her in a figure eight pattern. "Go ahead and pick it up." said Hinata. "We're not through yet since you can still stand."_

 _Palpatine growled and scooped up his light saber. The three burns he had from that whip were purely cosmetic but_ _ **damn**_ _they hurt like hell. He also noticed the kick left him breathing heavily. '_ _I wonder if some of my ribs are broken_ _.' He pondered. He charged her and leaped at the last second to avoid her whip strike. As Sidious passed over her he tried a downward slash only to have it blocked by that infernal purple light whip again. As he came in and landed behind her she batted his saber aside behind her and struck his opposite shoulder. Palpatine cried out as Hinata spun to face him and she followed up with a six hit combo with her free hand that hit the young Sith Lord in the face and chest. She then brutally kicked his jaw with a flip kick that sent Palpatine airborne. As he fell Sidious felt the brutal sting of the light whip as it struck him multiple times._

 _The apprentice Sith Lord groaned in pain and reached for his light saber after he managed to get up on his hands and knees and crawled towards it. That was when Hinata's purple light whip cut the top half of his saber off just before he could grasp it. Darth Sidious looked up at his opponent and saw her still smirking down at him. He shivered. Sidious said in a harried voice, "I yield to you."_

 _Hinata's smirk turned into a manic smile and she said, "_ _ **Whoever**_ _said you could_ _ **yield**_ _boy?" Palpatine's world exploded into pain as she whipped, kicked and beat him for the next forty-five minutes…._

 _The last thing he remembered was Hinata walking away with a soft sway in her hips and saying to Darth Plagueis, "I believe that I have a check to cash…."_

 _Flashback end_ ….

Darth Sidious looked down as he cringed and thought aloud, "I was in bacta for weeks after that fight. She utterly destroyed me. It was a harsh lesson in humility."

….

 **Planet Zoist, Zoist System, Esstran Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

On the icy, tundra filled world of Zoist were the remnants of the Old Sith Empire. It was considered to be the Capitol of the Sith Empire after the fall of Korriban. After the Great Hyperspace War, this desolate world was virtually forgotten about. However, a few Sith and humans still scrounged out an existence there, mainly people who needed a place to hide….like pirates. It was here that the Shinobi Uchiha Sasuke lived. Sometimes his erstwhile mate Haruno Sakura visited him but she preferred her own base of operations on Kashyyyk.

Other Shinobi came there from time to time. Naruto's mate Hinata did some research at the Sith Citadel that Sasuke used as his home and discovered the lost technology to create her light whip a few decades back. It was there in the Sith Citadel that Sasuke sat meditating and sensed the death of Darth Plagueis. "Hnnnn….I need to contact the others. Unless I'm mistaken Plagueis's apprentice must have killed him at last. What a waste the ' _rule of two_ ' is. Plagueis wasn't called ' _The Wise_ ' for nothing. Surely he could have retired and became some sort of elder to the younger generations. Oh well, it's not my problem."

The Uchiha looked around his desolate room and saw his crimson bladed light saber sitting on his bed end table. Lifting his hand the saber in question flew to him and he caught it in the ready position. Sasuke stood up and activated it before he went through the various light saber forms that he knew. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke rapidly went through his preferred light saber style, Makashi. It was a form specifically designed to duel others and was considered obsolete. However, unlike his friend Uzumaki Naruto's Djem So form which was as wild and unpredictable as Naruto's personality was, Makashi was elegant, fast and precise. Ever the pragmatist, Sasuke had no desire other than to dismantle his foes quickly and efficiently. Naruto generally wrecked the whole room in the process….

Finishing his light saber routine, Sasuke put away his light saber and activated a small holographic transceiver that he used to contact the others. "I suppose it would be best to contact Sakura first…."

….

 **Planet Kashyyyk, Kashyyyk System, Mytaranor Sector, Middle Rim**

The Shinobi Haruno Sakura made her home on the life filled forest world of Kashyyyk which she shared with the native Wookiees. Unlike the other Shinobi she existed openly with the natives and was on friendly terms with them. She was considered something of a reclusive pink furred sage and a great healer. Sakura lived deep in the forest in a home she crafted over the decades and was known to help Wookiees that were injured or ill provided they could find her. Her home had a force field reinforced landing pad that her two seat Z-95 Headhunter*③ was docked at.

The rosette was brewing up an herbal tea she'd created years ago that she used to relax. ' _The Force has been telling me I will hear from the others soon….and Sasuke-kun_.' she thought depressed. Sakura loved Sasuke and had been overjoyed when he'd chosen her to be his mate. Sadly it was a marriage of convenience for Sasuke and he really didn't reciprocate her affections. Sakura assumed he was faithful to her but honestly she had her doubts. Any time she brought up her concerns about their so called relationship he would simply say, ' _I married you didn't I?_ ' and blow her off.

She quietly checked her twin light sabers and activated them with the typical _snap-hiss_ associated with those weapons. Twirling the magenta blades with expertise only decades of practice could give; she deactivated and holstered them in an instant. She cracked her knuckles and slipped on her fighting gloves. "I always did prefer taijutsu." she said to herself with smile. Sakura was about to head out to practice when a transmission came in and set her transceiver off. Immediately activating it she saw a hologram of her mate Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun….I thought you would be calling." she said quietly.

Sasuke nodded noncommittally and said, "Hnnnn….I sensed Darth Plagueis is dead. Did you feel the same?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the dark side of the Force." said Sakura. "That would explain it however."

"As always you lean towards the light…." said Sasuke flatly.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "Don't act like I'm a weakling for that. I've killed as many as you have over time. Why don't you come out here to Kashyyyk and visit me Sasuke-kun?"

"It would be easier if you came to Zoist." replied Sasuke.

"You know I hate that decrepit place with all its death and darkness." said Sakura.

Sasuke simply said, "Hnnnn. We need to tell Naruto and Hinata about Plagueis's death. I'll try to call Naruto given he's basically a nomad. You call Hinata. She probably already knows but since Hinata's in charge of our finances she should be informed that one of our chief benefactors is dead."

The rosette sighed, "I'll get in touch with Hinata-chan. What about the others?"

"Just have Hinata call me after you've contacted her." said Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"Hnnn." answered Sasuke as the transmission ended.

Sakura hung her head. ' _I'm really pathetic thinking he'll ever love me like I love him_ ….' she thought sadly to herself.

….

 **Planet Talus, Corellian System, Corellian Sector, Core Worlds**

In the Capitol City of Dearic on the temperate and scenic world of Talus lived Lady Hyūga Hinata. Over the decades she'd built up a huge amount of capital and passed herself off as a Noble Heiress in Talus Society. She bought an old home of some bankrupt aristocrats well over a century ago and currently was passing herself off as the great-granddaughter of the "original" Hyūga Hinata. Her home was filled with the opulence one would expect of a noblewoman of her standing. It was all a façade of course. Under the house was a vast training complex that all of the Shinobi used as a military staging base when they weren't at their own homes throughout the galaxy at large.

Given Hinata's actual origins were of nobility on her home planet _Kage_ she was the obvious choice to play the part of a rich noblewoman. Basically Hinata was considered the ' _beautiful but reclusive Heiress of the Hyūga fortune_.' She was currently relaxing in her private chambers talking to her mate Naruto via a coded hologram transmission. Hinata was combing her hair and wearing a white yukata as she spoke. "Naruto-kun, it's been nearly a _month_ since you've come to see me. This whole bit with Plagueis kicking the bucket is a pain in the ass. I want you here my love. You just _finished_ a job. _Must_ you investigate?"

Naruto smiled at his beautiful mate. "Hinata-hime, you know as well as I do this means a new Sith Lord is in control. We need to ascertain the full scope of this situation….though I'd rather be there in a hot tub with you of course."

Hinata leaned forward and accentuated all her glorious feminine curves for her lover. "Are you _absolutely sure_ you don't want to come home? It's only a short hop home from Kuat in that old Incom UT-20 gunship*④ of yours….and a shorter hop into our bed."

"Mmmm….You play so dirty Hinata-hime. Now I'm going to be all hot and bothered the whole time." said Naruto. "You are such a dangerous vixen."

She giggled. "I aim to please. Now how about –oh damn it! I have a call incoming from Sakura-chan. I have to go my love. Be safe for me."

"I will my love." said Naruto. "I'll be home in your arms sooner than you know."

….

 **Kuat System, Naruto's UT-20**

Naruto was thinking x-rated thoughts about his wife when Sasuke suddenly called. ' _Well, there went all my arousal_ ….' thought Naruto dryly. He activated his transceiver. "Hello Sasuke; to what reason do I owe this ray of sunshine you've put into my day?"

The hologram of Sasuke visibly sweat dropped. "Did I interrupt you and Hinata again Naruto?"

The blonde growled, "I'm out on assignment; not with Hinata-chan. (Though I wish I was). If you'd just treat Sakura as your real mate I'll bet she could help you dislodge that ten foot pole that is shoved up your ass."

"How I handle my relationship with _my_ wife is _my_ business Uzumaki." said Sasuke haughtily. "Besides, I didn't call you to talk about my wife; I called to talk about-"

" _The death of Darth Plagueis the Wise_." finished Naruto. "I'm already laying in a course to Coruscant to see what happened."

Sasuke smirked, "Then you're already on it? I figure his apprentice finally offed him. Darth Sidious I believe."

"That's what I figure." agreed Naruto. "Plagueis killed his Master all those years ago and now he got killed in turn. That's how the Sith work. It also means Sidious has his own apprentice now. I have to figure out how this is going to affect our business."

"You know, sometimes you actually act like a responsible leader Naruto." said Sasuke. "You have me worried." he added mockingly.

"Kiss my ass Uchiha." said Naruto with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll leave it to you to fill in the others while I take care of business. After that go to Kashyyyk and fuck your wife. Then at least you can both go home happy."

Sasuke blushed and said, "Now wait a minute you-"

"End of transmission." said Naruto as he cut Sasuke off with a smile….Naruto sighed. ' _I haven't had romantic feelings for Sakura in over a century but I hate to see her so unhappy_ ….'

….

 **Senate District, Planet Coruscant**

Inside the Senate Rotunda Senator Palpatine was sitting in his office sending out 'invitations' to his many contacts under a nom de plume. ' _It is so wonderful that the Republic Senate has among the best of communication arrays in the galaxy. Even better it is encoded so no one can see the point of transmission_.' Stepping out on the balcony he watched as thousands of citizens crawling over the building like a giant hive of insects. ' _How fortunate it is for governments that people do not think_.' he pondered. It was with these thoughts in mind that Palpatine started transmitting the first batch of codes to Plagueis's former _fingers_.

The Senator thought to himself, ' _Soon I'll be meeting the first of my_ _ **hands**_ _that will enforce my will in the shadows. Most of them aren't worth seeing in person but the higher ranked ones need to know_ _ **exactly**_ _who is in charge. I need to establish that I rule over them with an_ _ **iron fist**_.' A page from Naboo arrived with a message that Palpatine graciously accepted. Checking it over carefully he thought to himself, ' _Naboo is so peaceful and quiet these days; who would ever guess that it's going to become the center of such a tragedy on the galactic stage?_ '

"All is going as I have foreseen…." thought the Sith Lord aloud….

….

 **Planet Jakku, Jakku System, Inner Rim**

The Shinobi Sabaku Temari lived on the arid desert world of Jakku. She grew up in the desert on her home world and preferred the solitary life of the desert. The locals considered her a _very dangerous_ hermit who only came to the various towns and outposts when she needed parts for her CloakShape*⑤ fighter that she maintained out in the buttes she lived in. At this point in time she was talking to her old friend Hyūga Hinata. "I'm glad I caught you at home." said the hologram of Hinata. It has been too long."

Temari smirked. "So do we have a big job Hinata-chan? Not that I mind but most of the time you don't make calls just to be sociable."

Hinata sighed. "Sadly you are right. Since our group spread out through the galaxy for protection we don't keep in close contact anymore. That may change soon."

"What do you mean?" asked the sandy blonde Shinobi.

"It seems the Sith have had a changing of the guards; Darth Plagueis is dead." said Hinata.

"So that's what I sensed." said Temari. "I was awakened by a disturbance in the dark side but I couldn't put my finger on it. What does this mean for us as a group?" asked the sandy blonde.

The indigo haired beauty answered, "In a sense it means nothing other than our contract with the Sith is null and void. Naruto-kun is going to Coruscant to negotiate a new contract that is more in our favor."

"Assuming the Sith cooperate." said Temari with a smirk.

Hinata smiled coldly. "If the Sith don't cooperate them odds are Naruto-kun will make them deeply regret it. That much I can easily foresee."

"How many of the others know?" asked Temari.

"I've spoken to you, Sakura-chan and Sasuke." said Hinata. "Naruto-kun knows of course. That only leaves Yugito, Darui and Shizuka."

"At least Yugito and Darui are under the same roof." said Temari. "Of course they are also hard to reach depending on their place in orbit around Bespin."

….

 **Hinata's Mansion, Planet Talus**

When Hinata finished talking to Temari; she decided to call Yugito. ' _Hopefully Yugito and Darui are home_.' thought Hinata. ' _Tibannopolis sometimes is on the opposite side of Bespin and can't be contacted because of the gas giant_.'

….

 **Senate District, Planet Coruscant**

Deep below the luxurious building known as the Senate Apartment Complex was a Sith Shrine where Darth Sidious dwelled. It was not the main Sith Shrine on Coruscant; heaven's no! _That_ shrine was buried under the foundations of the Great Jedi Temple itself. Sidious was slowly but surely manipulating a link between his Sith Shrine and the much greater one so he could blind the Jedi to his presence. It was slow and tedious work but Sidious had learned to be a patient man under Darth Plagueis's careful guidance. As it stood Sidious was busily putting his former Master's house into order. Thanks to Plagueis's network Darth Sidious already had every resource he needed to make this place his central nerve center….

….Ironically to become Sheev Palpatine; all Darth Sidious had to do was don his Senator's garb and take the elevator upstairs to where he lived in a comfortable but austere 3rd floor apartment suitable for the modest Senator of Naboo….

Currently Darth Sidious was looking into a Neimodian who he had foreseen would be moving up through the ranks of the Trade Federation; A power hungry male named Nute Gunray. Sidious had offered the greedy Neimodian his support in return for a few ' _favors_ ' later. Sidious wasn't about to tip his hand but two of Gunray's competitors were already marked for death by Sidious….Just as a friendly display of power of course. There was no doubt in the Sith Lord's mind that Gunray was a devout coward and would be easily controlled once he became the Trade Federation's Viceroy. It would take time but Sidious was looking far into the future.

It was about that time when one Uzumaki Naruto arrived and requested an audience with ' _Darth Sidious provided he was home to visit_.' Sidious hadn't sent out an invitation to the leader of the Shinobi and he certainly didn't expect Uzumaki to show up at his new, _very secret_ base of operations out of the blue. The Sith Lord saw his two force adept guards were affected very differently. One seemed terrified to the core and the other was under the effect of the mind trick -He acted like an old friend had come to visit Sidious and just hang out.

' _Was this confusion intentional on Uzumaki's part?_ ' wondered the Sith Lord. ' _I can't even sense his presence and according to them he's right inside the hidden door_.' "Show my old friend Master Uzumaki in." said Darth Sidious with false confidence. ' _To affect one of my adepts with the mind trick shows just how powerful he is_.'

A moment later Naruto came in laughing and joking with the adept whose mind was muddled and the frightened one was nowhere to be seen. Naruto was dressed in casual street clothes and sported a dark gray leather jacket with black pants. He had no weapons visible on his person. He turned the adept and said, "I will speak with Lord Sidious alone." The adept immediately bowed and left while closing the door behind him.

Sidious looked warily at the blonde interloper in front of him and said, "Welcome to my humble abode Leader of the Shinobi. I am Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith. I have a feeling you already know that though."

Naruto shrugged and said conversationally, "When Plagueis the Wise kicked the bucket it was obvious that his apprentice had done it. I'm sure you have an apprentice of your own now with the ' _rule of two_ ' and all."

The Sith Lord felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. ' _This one is dangerous_.' he thought.

Naruto smiled disarmingly. "Nice place by the way. I'm sure it will be worthy of a _Dark Lord of the Sith_ when it is completed." Naruto got a gleam in his eye and asked, "So how did you kill the old man anyway? He was no slouch as I recall."

Darth Sidious said darkly, "It's really none of your concern but for the sake of friendly relations I'll simply say he died in his sleep."

' _He's a touchy one_.' thought Naruto. "Well, anyway, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi to the new Lord." Naruto took a seat opposite Palpatine's desk.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments and Sidious finally said, "What is it you _really_ want Master Uzumaki?"

"That's very simple." said the blonde. "With Darth Plagueis terminated the contract between the Sith and the Shinobi is _also_ terminated. I wish to see if you intend to keep our services. If so we need to create a new contract."

"So you would like to negotiate a new contract between the Sith Lords and the Shinobi?" asked Sidious.

Naruto shook his head. "No, the contract would be between the Shinobi and **_you_** Darth Sidious. Your new apprentice is irrelevant to us. Speaking of…."

Darth Maul came in with his light saber at ready. "Master, the guards are down! One is foaming at the mouth and the other is-"

"Talking incoherently?" asked Naruto innocently.

Maul practically jumped and activated his red light saber. "Who are you?" growled the apprentice Sith Lord.

Naruto looked at him coolly and said, "I'm Naruto, Zabrack. I'm conducting business with your Master. Nice tattoos by the way."

Sidious face palmed. "Lord Maul, put away your light saber. I'm negotiating."

Darth Maul blinked and then sweat dropped at Naruto's completely cavalier handing of the situation. He deactivated and put his light saber away and said, "Of course Master, forgive my bursting in."

"No problem!" said Naruto with a smile.

Maul growled and said, "I wasn't taking to you!"

"That will be enough Lord Maul." said Darth Sidious. "I will send for you later. You are dismissed."

Maul looked conflicted for a moment and then said, "Of course Master." He then bowed to Sidious and left.

Naruto hummed and said, "A lot of anger there. It rules him and he should rule it. I guess you'll have to beat it out of him before his impulsiveness gets him into trouble."

Palpatine sighed. Naruto was right of course. "He has much to learn." agreed the Sith in a resigned tone.

Naruto pulled out a data pad and said, "A proposed contract." He then handed it to Palpatine and pulled out his own copy. "Hopefully we can get this done quickly. We are both very busy men."

….

 **Planet Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

Tibannopolis was a Tibanna Gas mining colony in the atmosphere of the enormous gas giant Bespin. Like its chief competitor Cloud City it relied on tourism and gas mining but simply couldn't compete with the much older and larger Cloud City. This was where the Shinobi Yugito and her mate Darui lived. The city was suffering a loss of population to Cloud City but having a few less neighbors suited the pair just fine. They'd just heard the news from Hinata and agreed that it could be good or bad news depending on how things went with Naruto.

"I don't know babe." said Darui over a drink. "Losing the Sith contract could be really bad; they've always been good to us."

The blonde Shinobi shook her head. "We had an understanding with Plagueis. This new Sith Lord may be bad news. I guess we'll just have to trust Naruto's judgment on the matter."

Darui grinned. "Well, other than that crazy disaster at the Maw; Naruto has never led us wrong."

Yugito cringed. "That was the most insane stunt he ever pulled. It worked but everyone but Hinata-chan wanted to kill him afterwards."

"It's pretty funny now." chuckled Durui.

"Almost falling into a black hole is _not_ funny." countered his wife….

….

 **Hinata's Mansion, Planet Talus**

Hinata was trying to contact Shizuka and got her holographic voicemail instead. The ponytail wearing Shinobi appeared and said in her always serious tone, "You have reached Nadeshiko Shizuka, I'm probably out killing somebody right now or perhaps I'm monitoring your call. Please leave a massage after the tone. * _beeep_ *

The indigo haired beauty sweat dropped and wondered, ' _Did Shizuka develop a sense of humor or is she serious?_ ' "Shizuka, it's Hyūga Hinata. Please call me at home at your earliest convenience. Something important has come up. End of transmission." Turning off her transceiver, Hinata thought aloud, "What a day. All there is to do now it wait to hear from Naruto-kun."

….

 **Darth Sidious's Lair, Senate District, Planet Coruscant**

It took nearly three hours to hammer out the details of the Shinobi Contract before both sides were satisfied. Sidious wanted the Shinobi to become his Sith acolytes but Naruto adamantly refused and said the Shinobi were free agents and would not be tied to the Sith -or anybody else's- agenda. Palpatine was a keen debater but found that Naruto was quite adept in that arena himself. ' _Actually he'd make a damn good politician_.' mused the Sith Lord. Finally the two men came to an agreement on the final details and the both signed each copy. Sidious foresaw great things could be possible in the future. "I have two Neimodian Officials I need eliminated." said Palpatine. "I believe it would make a good trial run for our new contract."

Naruto simply said, "Give us the time and we'll do the crime."

Sidious grinned. "I think we're going to get along splendidly Master Uzumaki."

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① According to Wookiepedia "Legends" Plagueis died 10 years later, according to the new "Canon" it was simply before the Battle of Naboo and isn't specific. I made it 10 years before Naboo for plot reasons.

*② Darth Maul's actual age isn't stated but I made him 5 years older than Obi-Wan Kenobi meaning he would be about 30 years old at the Battle of Naboo.

*③ Incom Z-95 Headhunter. This is a very early model retrofitted with a very basic hyperdrive for interstellar travel. It was still a new type before the Clone Wars.

*④ Incom UT-20 Gunship. Author designed forerunner to the Rebel UT-60D U Wing as seen in Rogue One. Basically a more primitive U-Wing with buried engines and fixed wings. Can haul 8 passengers plus a crew of 3.

*⑤ Kuat Drive Yards CloakShape or CS fighter. A contemporary of the Z-95 Headhunter. Again an early model retrofitted with a hyperdrive so Temari can scoot around the galaxy as needed.

Believe it or not I actually started writing this before I saw Rogue One (which is **_far_** better than Star Wars VII in my humble opinion). Naruto and the gang aren't exactly going to be at the beck and call of the Sith but they will be working with them. The Shinobi are gray in this, not good or evil. The truth of their backgrounds will be discussed eventually. There will be the occasional scuffle with known groups such as the Jedi but not every chapter. See you next time. Blue out. 12/24/16


	7. Ch 7: Ghost in the Shell: Ghost Dive

_***This story never went over though a lot of people thought I should make it into a Naruto/Ghost in the Shell crossover. Maybe I'll get back to it one day.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Ghost in the Shell: Ghost Dive**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Yes, I'm still alive. Between two jobs I don't have a lot of time to write. This is one I've been working on in the background for a long time and I finally got a chapter finished.

This story will draw from almost the whole spectrum of Ghost in the Shell material including the mangas and the various anime series. It is assumed the reader is already familiar with the cast of characters of Ghost in the Shell and the general background of the series. (If not you will be seriously lost). The only thing I'm excluding is the live action movie as far as material to use is concerned. For additional background stuff check out the Ghost in the Shell Wiki.

I'm treating this as a prologue/one shot for now with the option of continuing it if it goes over. I really should be concentrating on my other stuff.

 **Chapter 1/Prologue**

 _It was a moonless night and it was storming out. Lieutenant Kusanagi Motoko of the Unit 501 was hunting her latest quarry: A Quardistan*① insurgent who had blown up a diplomat's home and family in revenge for his false promises to the Quardis that cause a huge political uproar in the small country. It was the beginning of what would explode into a civil war that would rip Quardistan apart…._

 _Motoko was chasing the insurgent down an alley in the rain. She was running hard. As she quickly gained upon him the Lieutenant felt a slight warmth on her forehead. It was then she realized a laser sight was being trained upon her. Before the cyborg woman could react she was shoved to the ground_ _ **hard**_ _and the sniper's bullet whizzed over her. Two shots rang out from behind her and Motoko saw the Quardi runner and the sniper that was aiming for her both hit the ground dead with bullet holes in their heads. "Are you alright Motoko?" asked a male voice above her._

 _She rolled over and glared up at the man. "_ _ **Shiro!**_ _I had it well in hand!"_

 _Motoko saw his smile above her in the rain. "No you didn't rookie. That's why you've got me. You may be a genius wizard-class hacker but you still aren't an expert at hunting humans just yet. Come on, get up." He held out his hand and said, "There is still plenty of work to do tonight."_

 _She clasped hands with him and he pulled her up_ ….

….

 **Newport City, Japan 2029**

Motoko woke up bleary eyed in her apartment safe house and realized she'd been dreaming of years ago before World War IV really heated up. Her indigo hair was a mess*②. ' _Good god, I was still in my teens then….I'm twenty-six now and have been a Major for years….I wonder what made me think of him_.' She looked at the clock and saw it was 5AM. The Major groaned. "I might as well get up. I've only got a half hour left before my alarm goes off anyway." Motoko got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed before having some breakfast. As she ate the beautiful cyborg woman brought up several various newsfeeds in cyberspace to catch up on any major events that had occurred while she'd been sleeping.

 _'The Prime Minister's cabinet has issued new domestic policies designed to improve the public's….'_

 _'Stocks in the steel industry are up an average of 15% thanks to the new...'_

 _'Religious leaders are demanding more political freedom in an effort to….'_

 _'Hanka Precision Instruments is recovering after their recent scandal. Their new management promises_ ….'

After going through twenty six newsfeeds of extraneous information in cyberspace Motoko tuned in on one that actually interested her. ' _Mitsubishi Heavy Industries latest submarine_ _Ise_ _was completed its maiden voyage today and sets a new standard for cavitation driven subs around the world with its silent movement. The Self Defense Forces have stated this triumph of technology will boost contracts for the domestic military industrial complex…..In other news protesters at the Capitol are moving against the possibility of new submarine technology represented by the_ _Ise_ _causing a new naval arms race_ ….'

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." grumbled the Major in an uninterested tone as her chin sank into the heel of her palm in an expression of total boredom. "People just aren't happy unless they are complaining about something."

….

 **Section 9 Headquarters**

Major Kusanagi pulled her car into the armored parking garage that doubled as a motor pool for Section 9. She saw Batou getting out of his car own as she parked. He half waved at her and said, "Morning Major. Ready for another fun filled day?"

She gave a lopsided grin to her comrade in arms and said, "Isn't every day a fun filled day in Section 9? Let's go see what Chief Aramaki has cooked up for us today."

"No doubt old ape-face will have something in mind." chuckled Batou. Then the man with sleepless eyes shivered. "I just hope he doesn't slap me back on training detail. I _hate_ training others."

"We all have to take our turn at it Batou." she quipped as they entered the building.

Travelling through the Fuchikoma*③ maintenance bays they heard the spider-like think tanks arguing amongst themselves in their childlike voices about the advantages and disadvantages of synthetic versus natural oil in their systems. Batou's personal Fuchikoma was bragging to the others that it had natural oil and the others didn't….Things naturally unraveled from there….

Motoko glared evilly at Batou as they walked by and mouthed 'troublemaker' to him. The big gray haired man had the decency to look sheepish.

As they took the elevator up to the office area to report in the Major thought to herself, ' _Boma and Paz*④ just got back from assignment and are on leave. Saito's out on Special Assault Squad training so that leaves Togusa, Ishikawa, Batou and I on standby provided the Chief hasn't already got plans for us somewhere_.'

….

 **Chief Aramaki's Office**

Batou and the Major reported in to Chief Aramaki's Office and saw that Togusa and Ishikawa were already there. Minutes later Aramaki came in and was standing before his people explaining their next operation. "As you all know the Director of Internal Affairs Nagumo Awaya died two weeks ago of natural causes." said the Chief. "He was found at home and passed away in his sleep."

"Of course we know about it Chief." said Batou irritably. "It was all over the news. The eulogy they gave painted that old crook out to be some kind of saint. Are we suspecting he was actually murdered?"

Aramaki shook his head. "No, we suspect he was kidnapped."

"The late Director of Internal Affairs is no longer listed as ' _dead_ ' but rather ' _missing_ ' Chief?" asked Togusa incredulously. "Was Nagumo's body stolen?"

"Director Nagumo's cybernetic body was interred with a fake brain case." explained the Chief of Section 9. "This is standard procedure so his e-brain with state secrets stored in it are properly disposed of."

"Then somebody took Nagumo's dead brain in its case and made off with it?" asked Motoko with an eyebrow raised. ' _That makes absolutely zero sense_.'

"Evidence has it that Nagumo's brain may not be dead as we were led to believe." said Aramaki gravely. "Several government agencies he had access to have been hacked since his 'death' and if Nagumo himself isn't doing it we believe someone else who has his brain in their possession may be accessing the agencies through his neural pathways….In other words, Nagumo's brain is still living but whether he is the culprit or not is in question."

"Then we have to track down his cyberbrain and either recover it or destroy it." said Ishikawa.

The Chief nodded. "Most of the agencies involved are worried their dirty laundry dealing with Nagumo in the past will go public and cause a huge scandal. The Prime Minister himself sent the orders for Section 9 to take care of this as quickly as possible. We have a copy of Director Nagumo's ghost infiltration key so if his neural patterns access cyberspace there is a chance we can net him by matching the pattern." He handed Motoko a printout of the agencies' names. "Those are the agencies who have admitted they were breached by Nagumo. God only knows how many _haven't_ admitted things…."

"All right; we're on it Chief." said the Major. "Ishikawa; use the ghost key and start a widespread search from here. Maybe we'll get lucky and find an active hit. I'm going to start searching these agencies in cyberspace and see if any trails were left behind. Batou and Togusa; I want you two to go down to the Tokyo Prefectural Headquarters where Nagumo's brain was when it disappeared. Hopefully there will be some clues there."

….

 **Tokyo Prefectural Headquarters**

Togusa and Batou arrived at the Prefectural Headquarters in Tokyo an hour later. After going through the customary security checks the pair went down to the lab area where Nagumo's brain had been before it vanished. "Security cameras are on both entry doors and the center of the lab so there are no gaps in coverage." said the building's security chief. "There is positively no way someone could have come in or out without being seen. Furthermore both doors have electronic locks that are top of the line models. Bypassing them without detection is virtually impossible."

' _Not if you have a decently skilled hacker or the right equipment_.' thought Togusa. "Were there any gaps in the camera feed during the night that Nagumo's brain vanished 8 days ago?"

The security chief replied, "On the night of the disappearance there was a power outage for 90 seconds that affected the entire building. The emergency generators kicked in as they are programmed to so we don't believe it happened at that time. Besides, the cameras have battery backups so there should be no gaps in the footage aside of the lights being out. My people can show you the timeframe and you'll see what I mean."

"We'd better check the room first and then take a look at the camera footage." said Batou.

….

"So the brain cases for disposal are kept in preservation cases on these racks and locked." said Togusa as he examined where Nagumo's brain had been. "The next morning the preservation case for Nagumo was found to be empty though. Who was it that discovered the case was empty and at what time?"

The security chief answered. "It was Hasegawa on first shift. When she opened the case around 9AM she discovered it was empty."

"Were there any signs of tampering on the case or the lock on it?" asked the long haired detective.

The chief shook his head 'no' and said, "Hasegawa was shocked since third shift locked it up the night before. Everything was checked and logged properly."

Batou was looking over the logs and said, "Who was the third shift person that signed off on the brain cases the night before?"

The security chief looked at the logs and said, "It was _Ito Hiro_." He sounded surprised. "Normally Keichi signs off on everything."

"This is news to you?" asked Togusa.

"Well, Ito isn't the shift leader." said the security chief. "I just assumed it was Keichi Rokuro as always."

' _Seems that security here isn't so tight here after all_.' transmitted Batou to Togusa on an encrypted frequency. ' _This is going to be a royal clusterfuck, I can just tell_ ….'

The long haired detective just sighed….

….

 **Section 9 Headquarters**

'…. _And that's what we've got so far Major. This is going to take some time since we're going to have to start from the bottom up_.' reported Togusa.

Motoko groaned _. 'Well, nobody ever said it would be easy. I'll see what I can come up on my end. Ishikawa's had no luck either. Keep me updated. Kusanagi out.'_

' _Will do; Togusa out Major_.' acknowledged the detective.

The Major was in cyberspace tracking various agencies that had been hacked by 'Nagumo' and was looking for signs of entry. ' _There are so many holes in their defenses that nearly_ _ **anybody**_ _could break in_.' she thought to herself as she looked into Kawanishi Electronics. ' _They need to hire somebody to revamp their cyberspace protection pronto. Oh well; it makes matters easier for me_.'

Diving into Kawanishi Electronic's defense systems, Motoko was soon maneuvering around their attack barriers, traps and mazes to find out what had been accessed from the outside recently. ' _They are constructing a new barrier maze around this area but it's not complete yet. Let's see if 'Nagumo' was here_.' As the Major glided about she soon found data pertaining to Director Nagumo having made major investments in Kawanishi Electronics using public funds in exchange for political backing. With a look of distaste on her face she thought, ' _Can't say I'm surprised but this is just on the surface. This is nothing that other politicians don't do. I wonder what other secrets lie deeper_ ….'

It wasn't long before Motoko found a trail leading to the exact nature of the late Director of Internal Affairs dealings with Kawanishi. ' _Nagumo funded overseas slave trading to make products for Kawanishi….That carries a lifetime prison sentence here in Japan. This is what our hacker was after. Now to look for access points that have been used recently….'_ Motoko soon ran into a reflection of herself _. 'What's this? They've been infected by a decoy mirror virus. I wonder if our mysterious hacker left them here to cover his tracks. Time to pull out of Kawanishi's network and look elsewhere_.'

….

 **Tokyo Prefectural Headquarters**

While the Major was exploring in cyberspace; Togusa and Batou spent hours talking to the employees at the brain lab. They had already spoken to Hasegawa and the first shift employees and came up with very little. Then the pair started reviewing the security footage. They saw the camera footage of the third shift leader Keichi Rokuro leaving early and turning things over to Ito. " _I've already checked the brain boxes and done the software checks so don't worry about them It_ o." said Keichi over the camera. " _Sorry I have to leave early but the wife's in the hospital you know_."

Ito nodded on the screen. " _I understand Keichi, don't worry about it_." As the film continued Keichi made small talk with Ito for a few minutes and the power went out. When it came back on Keichi left and Ito started to go over the sign off sheet.

Togusa said, "Stop the film and rewind to fifteen seconds before the power outage. Zero in on sector 14." Ask the camera playback zoomed in on the area in question it showed the lock on Nagumo's brain case was not fully latched. "Looks like Keichi left the lock open intentionally and Ito never bothered to follow up." said Togusa. They watched as Keichi opened the door and exchanged further small talk with Ito before he made to leave.

"So Keichi held that security door wide open for nearly 2 minutes before he left." said Batou. "Someone with optical camouflage could easily have slipped in during that time and lifted an unsecured case. Switch to the other camera so we can watch the case while Keichi and Ito were talking." Then the former Ranger growled, "We _definitely_ need a background check on Keichi Rokuro."

The two Section 9 agents watched the brain case in the footage and then the screen fizzled out. "There's our power outage again." mumbled Togusa. When the lights came back on in the video feed the brain case was locked but there were no other apparent differences. Keichi bid his farewells and closed the door behind him leaving Ito in charge.

Togusa said to Batou, "So Keichi kept Ito occupied while he held open the door for someone with optical camouflage and the person swapped the cases during a _convenient_ power outage. With the case unlocked it would have been easy to get in, swap the case and get out in 90 seconds."

"Optical-camouflage?" asked the security chief. "I thought that stuff was only available to the Army."

Batou shook his head. "Old Type 17 opto-cam is available on the black market. Let's look for a bit of distortion in the camera footage. Maybe we'll get lucky and spot something."

After watching the film the three more times Togusa spotted what they were looking for. "There in front of that desk lamp. The light was refracted for a moment. Looks like someone slipped by. Older optical camouflage did that."

"So we need to question Keichi Rokuro and Ito Hiro." said Batou. "We'll need to see them both as soon as possible but Keichi comes first."

….

 **Section 9 Headquarters**

Ishikawa was looking through his visor at the multiple hits on the cyberspace that 'Nagumo' had accessed over the last week on the net but unfortunately the hacker seemed to be constantly moving around. The bearded man frowned. "He's used twenty three different access points in the last week and they don't follow a specific pattern. We're going to have to check these physically to verify if they have anything in common." He radioed Motoko. ' _Major, we're going to need more manpower; there is simply too much ground to cover as it is_.'

Motoko replied, "I'll call in Paz and Boma then. It looks like their leave is cancelled." ' _They are going to be thrilled_ ….'

….

Two hours later the _(less than thrilled)_ Paz and Boma reported in to see the Major. Soon the members of Section 9 were all talking in the 'lobby' area of Motoko's personal network. She asked, "Batou and Togusa, have you had any luck on finding Keichi Rokuro's whereabouts?"

"We're searching his apartment right now and the place seems to have been uninhabited for some time." answered Togusa. "The power wasn't even on when we got here. We're questioning the neighbors as well."

Batou added, "The real estate company that owns this building says the rent has automatically been deposited every month since Keichi and his wife moved here 6 months ago. We're going to follow that money trail and see if this 'wife' is in the hospital as he claimed. She may not even exist."

The Major nodded and turned to Ishikawa. "What do you have Ishikawa?"

"The last time that 'Nagumo' was on the net was 11 hours ago in Akihabara where there are dozens of electronic cafés with access." said the bearded man. "I've pinned the access terminal down to a place called _Wizard's Haven_ that specializes in virtual reality gaming. After that the trail goes cold. One of us needs to go there physically to check the shop's surveillance cameras."

"And by one of us you mean me and Boma." said Paz.

"That's why I called you two in." said Motoko to Paz. "Unless Togusa and Batou need backup on their end finding Ito Hiro then I want you and Boma to head to Akihabara."

Boma asked Batou, "Do you guys need me in Tokyo proper?"

Batou shook his head and said, "Go with Paz. It's better to move in pairs anyway."

"I'll keep looking on my end." said Major Kusanagi. "Everywhere I've been so far has had loose defenses. It makes me wonder if this hasn't been planned for months." She glanced at the others. "We all have our work cut out for us; let's go."

….

 **Akihabara**

Boma and Paz arrived at _Wizard's Haven_ and found it was primarily filled with otakus and gamers of all ages. The soon were talking to the manager of the place and after identifying themselves as public security agents were given access to the security cameras. Bringing up the files from 11 hours before they found out who was accessing cyberspace using 'Nagumo's' identity. Paz frowned. "That's Ito Hiro from the briefing earlier today. He's one of the guys Togusa and Batou are investigating!"

Boma pointed out a detail on the screen. "Ito's got a large backpack with him too. You could easily fit a braincase in it." as the two watched Ito Hiro start 'gaming' they noted he ran contact cables to and from the backpack.

"So essentially we've got Ito running commands to the backpack and the backpack wired directly into the interface….and in the backpack is presumably Nagumo's braincase." said Paz. He quickly radioed his findings to the others on an encrypted frequency….

….

Togusa was checking Keichi Rokuro's bank account information when he received the call from Paz and Boma. "Looks like we can implicate Ito as well then." said the detective to Batou.

Batou nodded. "We can track down Keichi later. Let's head for Ito's apartment."

….

Batou and Togusa sped across town to where Ito Hiro's apartment was. They came racing up in their car just in time to see Ito leaving the apartment complex and heading towards his own vehicle carrying a backpack. As the two Section 9 agents' car screeched to a halt, the gray haired former ranger hopped out and trained his gun on the lab technician. Batou yelled, "Police! Freeze Ito Hiro! Put your hands in the air and keep them where I can see them!"

Ito pulled a machine pistol from his pack and ducked behind a nearby car. He then opened fire with his weapon from his position low to the ground. Batou and Togusa dived clear of his fire in opposite directions and saw their car get riddled with gunfire. Looking at the damage, Batou yelled, "Shit! He's using hollow points!" He transmitted to Togusa, ' _I'll try to keep his attention while you circle around behind him. Hopefully he won't make a break for it_.'

' _Got it Batou_.' replied Togusa. Amidst the gunfire exchanges between Ito and Batou people were screaming and running away from the firefight. Unfortunately Ito ran using the various vehicles for cover. Batou rapidly gave chase but it quickly became a game of cat and mouse between the parked cars. Worse still, Ito didn't seem to be running out of ammunition in spite of the fact he was spraying down the parking lot with lead.

Batou switched to infrared saw the criminal reach into his backpack through a car window and pull another clip out to reload. ' _Damn it! Ito must be carrying a dozen clips in that backpack!_ ' thought the man with sleepless eyes. The gray haired man took a shot at Ito and narrowly missed the man's head causing Ito to take flight again….

In the meantime Togusa was keeping his head low and moving as quickly as he could to pincer Ito. The long haired detective saw the criminal running towards him and away from Batou. Togusa was moving in to take Ito out of the equation. He closed to three car lengths away and shot Ito in the shoulder from head on causing the lab technician to cry out and drop his weapon which clattered to the ground.

Ito tried to grab his machine pistol with his other hand but Batou had already pounced on the man before he could recover his gun. Togusa came running up and kept Ito covered while Batou slapped some handcuffs on the fugitive….

….

 **Section 9 Headquarters**

It took quite a cleanup squad to go sort through the mess that Ito made while trying to escape. A lot of personal property was shot to ribbons but by some miracle there had been no civilian casualties. While Ito Hiro was transferred to Section 9 for questioning his backpack was found only to have ammunition and a data memory backup in it. Ishikawa was soon questioning Ito about the location of Nagumo Awaya's braincase as it wasn't in the lab technician's apartment.

….

"Let me get this straight." said Ishikawa. "For a week you were in possession of Nagumo Awaya's brain and used it to hack into various agencies that Nagumo had dirty business with. You recorded that data onto the memory module that you were carrying and planned to use that information to blackmail the companies involved or you would release the information to the public. Now the braincase is in the hands of Keichi Rokuro and his wife Keichi Seiko along with a copy of the memory module. Seiko was the one that actually stole the case under optical camouflage and masterminded this whole plot. She even told you what companies to hack for data."

Ito nodded. "The world needs to know about Nagumo's crimes!"

Ishikawa sighed. "And being the civic minded _idealist_ you are you decided to get rich in the process….jeezus."

….

Outside the interrogation room Major Kusanagi was listening in along with Chief Aramaki. "Chief, Nagumo's personal nurse was none other than _Keichi Seiko_." said Motoko. "Togusa just verified it. She was the one that reported Nagumo's death by natural causes to begin with. I don't think Ito knows it but Seiko must have had this planned for weeks if not months."

"….And now Keichi Seiko and Keichi Rokuro are in possession of Nagumo's brain and a copy of Ito's data." grumbled Aramaki. "We'll put a dragnet out on those two and all of their known accounts and passports will be frozen."

"They could still attempt to leave the country under a false identity." said the Major.

Aramaki nodded. "That is why we have to redouble our efforts."

….

The Section Nine agents were soon back in Motoko's 'lobby.' "Tell us what you've got on Keichi Seiko; Togusa." said the Major. "She seems to be the brains behind this mess."

A holographic image of Keichi Seiko came up on screen. She was an attractive Japanese woman with short black hair. Togusa said, "Keichi Seiko, age 31. Former Army nurse that specializes in cybernetic brains. Her claim to fame in the service was discovering a captured enemy officer who was thought to be brain dead was actually in a false death state. Once she figured out how to wake him he had valuable information. Her Army record aside of that is spotless."

Togusa continued. "After the war she got married and after several nursing jobs in the Tokyo area she became Nagumo Awaya's personal nurse. She held that position for three years until Nagumo ' _died_ ' two weeks ago. It's not unreasonable to assume she placed Director Nagumo in a false death state and set up the whole thing. Bringing Nagumo out of his false death state would allow her to use the brain to hack the system easily."

"Why didn't she just hack his brain herself then?" asked Boma.

"She probably didn't have the background knowledge." answered Togusa. "While she was a very good medical technician there is no evidence that she was a high level hacker. That's where Ito came in since he is an advanced level programmer."

Batou asked, "What about Keichi Rokuro then? Is he a programmer as well?"

"He is but Keichi Rokuro is nowhere near the level of Ito Hiro." replied the long haired detective. "He went to programming school but dropped out. I can't say he doesn't have some ability in the field but I see no reason to involve Ito if he had the skills himself to begin with."

"Good point." said Paz. "Did Ito indicate anyone else was involved Ishikawa?"

Ishikawa shook his head. "Ito swears it was just the three of them but we can't rule out the fact that Ito Hiro was left in the dark about certain details. He's naïve and as far as he knows the Keichi couple picked up the brain this morning for 'maintenance' when they really hung Ito out to dry. He gave them a copy of his memory module too so as far as they are concerned Ito Hiro is expendable."

"So Seiko and her husband took off without a trace." said the Major. "The question is; where are they? I'm going to access their financial account that paid for the empty apartment. The money in it had to be deposited from somewhere."

….

Motoko was soon back in cyberspace and tracing various bank accounts that the Keichi couple had. She soon found a web of interconnected private accounts that were obviously designed to throw off anyone trying to unravel a money trail. It took the Major nearly 30 minutes before she got the trail she was looking for. ' _Keichi Rokuro rented a car this morning under a false name shortly after picking the brain case from Ito. This is just the sort of break we needed._ '

After accessing the car's CPU via the highway control system Motoko found the vehicle in question was heading north away from Tokyo. ' _What's the destination?_ ' she thought. ' _The car is driven by a Sagawa Electronics CPU….Access!_ ' A moment later the Major was cross referencing the destination with data on the case to see if anything correlated. ' _Odds are they are going to a safe house north of Tokyo that Director Nagumo Awaya had set up in case he had to lay low for a while….all paid by taxpayer's money of course_ ….'

….

Major Kusanagi addressed her men back in the 'lobby.' "Alright guys, they are headed for a safe house that belonged to Nagumo Awaya north of Tokyo proper. I'm transmitting the maps of the building to you now. Everyone meet at Platform 21 and we'll go out there via helicopter under optical camouflage. We strike tonight. Standard assault gear and combat body armor. We're not taking any chances with this one."

….

 **Nagumo Awaya's Safe House**

Section 9 arrived at the Director's safe house at 1:15AM a silently surrounded the building. It was a large two story affair that was covered in cameras. Ishikawa was tied into the outside surveillance systems and was quietly neutralizing them. Both Batou and the Major were infiltrating the inside cameras to find the Keichi couple's whereabouts and just as importantly, Nagumo's braincase. Boma and Paz had already pulled the CPU on the rental car parked outside that Keichi Rokuro rented that morning and were standing by. Togusa was on standby to cut all communications. Soon enough, Batou located the couple via the security cameras and wired the others the information he found….

….

Rokuro was sitting on a large bed laughing with his wife Seiko. "To think that this whole scheme was old man Nagumo's all along! Did he really think we were going to bring him here for a stored backup body so he could leave the country?"

Seiko smiled. "He was paranoid about being assassinated by political rivals and terrorists. Nagumo dug a hole too deep to get out. The old fool was an idiot to think I'd carry his little plan out. Once we're in South America we'll sell his information off to the highest bidder and then we can go live wherever we want in style."

"I just worry Ito will get caught and spill the beans too soon." said Rokuro. "Of course, the idiot is a firearms freak. Knowing him he'd hole up in his apartment and shoot it out rather than surrender."

"Hopefully he'll die before giving up." said Seiko darkly. "Ito is a real idiot to think we're planning to expose Nagumo's secrets for _anything_ but personal gain."

Rokuro nodded, "As gullible as Ito is the world won't miss him. All we have to do now is sit pretty for two days until the representative from the Gavel Republic*⑤ gets here and grants us the diplomatic immunity to get out of Japan."

….

' _What a terrific couple_.' transmitted Batou to the others. ' _They are a real pair of model citizens_.' he added sarcastically.

"Ishikawa; how long till the external cameras are all out?" asked Motoko.

' _45 more seconds Major._ ' answered the bearded man. '…. _We're clear; Togusa, cut the phone lines_.'

' _All external communications have been cut_.' radioed Togusa. ' _We're ready to roll Major_.'

"You heard the man." said Motoko over the radio. "Move in!"

….

The various members of Section 9 entered through the ground floor, the skylight and the windows without trouble. Travelling quickly through the halls Togusa was the first at the door to the couple's room. Motoko and Batou were right behind him.

Seiko and Rokuro were caught totally unawares when the door and windows to their room blew in. "Police!" said the Major. "Do not move. We have you surrounded!" The Keichi couple raised their hands in defeat….

' _Rats! No firefight._ ' thought Batou. ' _They didn't even_ _ **try**_ _to resist_.'

After a short search Nagumo's braincase was located. It was plugged into a charger to keep his life support going. Rokuro and Seiko were transferred to Section 9 Headquarters for further questioning along with the braincase and the couple's backup memory module that they received from Ito….

….

 **Chief Aramaki's Office**

"….So it was Nagumo's idea to fake his own death and he was ultimately betrayed by Keichi Seiko and her husband." said Aramaki. "What a tangled web they wove. A two day turnaround has the Prime Minister pleased Major. Well done."

"There is enough data on the memory module to put Nagumo Awaya to death several times over Chief." said Motoko. "Of course, none of it will ever go public."

The Section 9 Chief shook his head. "Like most of the things we are involved in _it never happened_."

….

 **End of Prologue**

POSTSCRIPT:

*① Quardistan is an imaginary Third World Nation from the Ghost in the Shell: Arise anime series.

*② I'm going with Motoko's appearance in the original manga; indigo hair, red/pink eyes.

*③ Fuchikomas were the original Ghost in the Shell Manga spider tanks. I'm going to be using this model at the exclusion of the other types (Logikoma, Tachikoma, Uchikoma).

*④ For some reason Boma/Borma and Paz/Pazu are spelled and pronounced differently depending on the source unlike the other characters. I'm using the original manga translation (be it correct or otherwise).

*⑤ The Gavel Republic is another small Third World Nation in the Ghost in the Shell universe. It was in the original manga.

Well, it's a start. I wanted something fairly self contained in the prologue. The Ghost in the Shell universe is a lot more complex than other things I've written with the possible exception of my crossover story Infinity Divide. We'll see if this one is worth continuing. See you next time. Blue out. 4/18/18


	8. Ch 8: RWBY:Jaune Arc Driving Instructor

_*** This one is just a fun little dalliance that I wrote one day. I originally intended to make a series out of it but decided to drop the idea in favor of doing a comedy series comprised of unrelated RWBY one shots I'll post again when I have time.**_

 _ **RWBY: Jaune Arc –Driving Instructor**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

This is an idea that sprang into my head when I was chatting with **_Solvdrage_** so he can be charged with aiding and abetting on this fic. It probably didn't help that I was marathoning RWBY Chibi episodes as well. This is set up as a short oneshot but I may continue it someday. It's up in the air at this point. Enjoy!

Quote: _"No fair! I was going to be so fast; and yet now I am just furious!" –Ruby Rose losing a race at the starting line to Weiss Schnee, RWBY Chibi_

Chapter 1: The Red Reaper

 **Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sat back and adjusted his glasses. "You aren't in any sort of trouble Mister Arc; just relax. I realize summoning you out of the blue might be unexpected but I simply want to ask a favor of you."

Jaune sweated nervously and thought, ' _Thank god; I thought my fake transcripts had been discovered_.' "What kind of a favor do you need sir?"

The gray haired Professor smiled indulgently. "It's quite simple Jaune; I'm wondering if you would be willing to be an instructor part time. Your grades have improved and you've proven to be a reliable and trusted leader of team JNPR. We're forming a new class this semester and I believe you are well suited to teach it. What do you think?"

"Ummm, what kind of a class is it sir? I'm not the best fighter." said the blonde. "I would think Pyrrha might be better at-"

"This class isn't about fighting Jaune; it's about….driving." said Ozpin.

Jaune's eyebrows shot up. "Driving sir….? As in cars and trucks?"

"Precisely." said Ozpin with a sound of approval in his voice. "This may come as a shock to you but eighty percent of your classmates have little or no driving experience. All students are required under law to pass the _written_ test for driving to know the traffic laws but actually, _physically_ getting behind the wheel and driving is rare. Since our students don't always have access to Bullheads;** it is obvious they need to learn how to drive. Since you are one of the few students that actually _is_ a qualified driver I felt it would be a good way for you to share your knowledge with others."

Jaune was a bit confused. "Professor, I have a good driving record but Yang Xiao Long might be a better choice. She's a great driver."

"Miss Xiao Long is not of the temperament to teach others Jaune." said the headmaster. "She also has numerous traffic violations and….other violations. Clearly you are the better choice."

"Are you sure one of the Professors wouldn't prefer to do it sir?" asked Juane.

Ozpin chuckled, "Well, I did some inquiries and found that all of them had their schedules full with their regular class work. They politely declined."

 _Flashback…._

 _….Ozpin sipped his coffee. "And that's why I thought to ask you Glynda. You have a flawless driving record."_

 _Professor Goodwitch growled, "I'd sooner_ _ **hang myself**_ _as be in a car with one of those (cough)*insane misfit brats *(cough)*devil's children*(cough). You couldn't_ _ **pay**_ _me enough to teach them to drive!"_

 _….The Headmaster hoped that Professor Port might answer the call to arms…._

 _Professor Port's answer was in the negative as well. "Ho, ho! I'm a veteran of countless battles Professor Ozpin. I know better than to take on_ _ **that**_ _suicide mission."_

 _….It wasn't long before Ozpin decided to ask Professor Oobleck for his input on the matter…._

 _Oobleck said in his usual rapid fire way, "Open combat with the Creatures of Grimm is far safer than driving the way people are on the roads these days. Ethically I aim to keep my students_ _ **alive**_ _; not to end their lives in a fiery explosion….not to mention my own."_

 _….Ozpin cringed at the notion of asking Professor Peach having seen her car looked like it had been through a demolition derby…._

 _Flashback end…._

"….And that's why I felt you would be the ideal choice Mister Arc. I think you'd make a fine instructor." said Ozpin brimming with confidence. "What do you think? I'll add in some bonus points toward your other classes to help with your grades as well."

Jaune had stars in his eyes. _'B-bonus points?! That could save me from failing!_ ' "I….I'd be willing to give it a try sir!"

"Wonderful!" said the headmaster. "Let's go see your car." Ozpin took Jaune down to the parking garage and pointed to a four door sedan. It was a big Vale Motor Company Fremont*** which was as pedestrian as a car could be. Ozpin looked pleased and Jaune did his best not to sigh. ' _No one will be hot-rodding this car_.' thought Jaune dourly. ' _How boring_.'

"This is what you'll be teaching your students in Mister Arc." said Ozpin grandly. "Consider it your own classroom on wheels."

The car was a sedate white color with a gray interior. Jaune remembered seeing the commercials for these vehicles. Vale Motor Company had the motto of ' _Safety First_ ' and all of their car commercials were so family friendly that it made Jaune nauseous. At any rate, Ozpin had purchased the big car from the Frakchtur Automotive School that was near Beacon Academy in Vale. The Headmaster got it for a reasonable price but didn't know why the students there at Frakchtur referred to that particular car as ' _The Fremont Sleeper_.****' Deciding to pay it no mind, Ozpin drove the car over to Beacon where it could be marked appropriately for someone learning to drive.

On its trunk was the sign STUDENT DRIVER in large red letters. It already had mud flaps from Frakchtur with skull and cross bone motifs that said ' _Back Off Dude!_ ' Ozpin considered removing these (Glynda would have burned them in a heartbeat) but they seemed to amuse the students so the gray haired Headmaster decided to leave them in place.

….

…. ** _DAYS LATER_** ….

….

Jaune was looking at his clipboard at his list of students. ' _Almost everyone on the list is a classmate so at least it won't be awkward. Dodged a bullet there. I wonder who's first_.'

"Hi Jaune!" said Ruby as she trotted up happily. She gave him a jaunty salute. "Ruby Rose reporting for duty. I got picked to go first!"

"How did you get picked Ruby?" asked Jaune. (He'd been hoping for Weiss). "Of course that's great and all, but-"

"I totally lost at rock-paper-scissors!" said the smiling girl.

"…." Jaune sweat dropped. "T-that's terrific Ruby. Let's head down to the car."

The pair took the elevator down to the parking garage where the staff parked their cars. "It's the white Fremont all the way at the end Ruby." said Jaune as he pointed at the large, dull vehicle.

Ruby looked over the car carefully and said, "I like the mud flaps."

"Heh. Yeah, they're great…." said Jaune weakly. "Here's the key. Let's unlock it and get in. We'll adjust the seat and stuff so you are comfortable and can reach everything."

Within a few minutes the pair had gone over all the basic controls and Jaune felt that Ruby would do fine. ' _She is very mechanically inclined after all_.' thought Jaune. "I'm strapped in Ruby."

"Okay! My seatbelt is on and the car is ready to roll! Let's get this puppy started." said Ruby excitedly as she turned the key and brought the big Fremont to life. "First let's turn on some driving music!" The black and red haired girl reached over and turned on the radio as she cranked the volume up to ten on the dial.

[ _click_ ]

 _~Full tank, Pockets lined with cash~_

 _~Full throttle, Gonna rip some ass!~_

[ _click_ ]

Jaune's hair was blown back from the screaming heavy metal noise and he turned it off. "Ummm….I think we need it quiet so you can concentrate on the road Ruby." said the blonde as he patted his hair back down with his hand.

"Don't you like Megadeth?" asked Ruby in a pouting tone. Her silver eyes were big and watery.

"I-it's fine!" said Jaune. "But we need to be able to hear each other while we're driving."

"Okay!" said Ruby switching back to her usual chipper self.

' _Whew! Ruby sure is bipolar today_.' thought the blonde. "Alright, check all of your mirrors and put your foot on the brake pedal. Now we gently shift the car into reverse and-"

….Cardin Winchester was walking through the parking garage looking for someone to bully/minding his own business when he suddenly heard the sound of screeching tires as a white wall came roaring towards him with a large STUDENT DRIVER taking up his entire field of vision. The lummox screamed like a schoolgirl and dived out of the way as the white Fremont shot past him like a bullet before it skidded to a stop….Alas, poor Cardin dived straight into a cement pillar and knocked himself unconscious….

"How was that Jaune?" asked Ruby brightly. "I whipped us right out of the parking place lickety-split!"

Jaune was holding on to his chest as his heart hammered. "R-ruby, were you watching your mirrors? You almost hit Cardin!"

" _Did I?_ " asked Ruby in a dismissive tone. "I must have missed him."

' _Was she_ _ **trying**_ _to hit Cardin?_ ' thought Jaune in terror. "W-well-"

Ruby said excitedly, "I _know_ about this part Jaune! I put the car in **_overdrive_** , hit the gas and _away we go!_ " The smell of burning rubber filled the parking garage as the Fremont shot forward and Jaune was slammed back in his seat by the sheer acceleration as Ruby cackled like a lunatic….The scythe using girl slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt at the exit to the parking garage to look both ways before getting ready to pull on to the street. Seeing traffic was dense, Ruby narrowed her eyes and said, "There!" at a small gap in the traffic. The big Fremont went screaming out of the parking garage and onto the road barely missing a collision amongst the flow of angry drivers honking their horns and cursing at the two teens.

Jaune's knuckles were turning white from gripping the dashboard in fear. " ** _S-SLOW DOWN RUBY!_** We're going way too fast for a residential street!" cried the blonde.

"I guess I'm just not used to the speed of a car yet." said Ruby as she stuck her tongue out playfully. "It still seems slow to me. I wonder if I could use my semblance while driving."

"What is your semblance again?" asked the wide eyed Jaune.

"It's called ' ** _speed_** ' by the others." said the black and red haired girl in a sinister tone. Her silver eyes glowed menacingly.

The blonde boy turned driving instructor nearly screamed in terror. "N-n-n-n-no; **_no_** semblance behind the wheel!"

"Awww; you're no fun Jaune." pouted Ruby.

Jaune's fevered brain was putting several pieces of the puzzle together. Many questions came to mind. ' _How does this car have that kind of power? It's supposed to be slow as molasses and it's moving like a racing car! Why does it have a speedometer that goes all the way up to 180 miles per hour? A Fremont won't go half that speed!_ '

Ruby brought the car to a halt at a stoplight. Her silver eyes were soaking up all the details of the car's instrumentation. ' _Let's see, speedometer, oil temperature, odometer, tachometer, N2O….N2O? Isn't that nitrous oxide for racing?_ ' Her face lit up. ' _So cool!_ ' She mentally squealed at the little red button that was _calling_ to her to push it. "Yang would love this car!" she thought aloud.

They soon were driving along at a safer pace much to Jaune's relief. "Okay Ruby, we're going through a tunnel so turn on the headlights for safety. If you have to change lanes or pass make sure you have plenty of clearance. The tunnel is lit but it's still dark." Jaune was gaining a bit of confidence now. They pulled in the tunnel and ended up locked behind a truck that stank to high heaven.

Ruby growled, "What is he burning as fuel in that truck, manure?! I'm going around him right now!" She flipped the turn signal on and whipped out beside the old truck. Jaune and Ruby watched as the lights in the tunnel passed by them at a sedate pace. The tunnel was a straight shot from there and a couple of miles ahead was the end of the tunnel. "We aren't even going the speed limit…." pouted Ruby.

"Just relax Ruby." said Jaune. "We'll get there when we get there."

Ruby watched as the cars ahead of her started changing lanes. Her eyes were drawn to the little red N2O button….

"I know it's frustrating being by a vehicle that stinks but traffic will loosen up once we're out of the tunnel." said Jaune confidently.

Ruby wasn't listening. Her silver eyes were darting between the road and the N2O button that whispered seductively, ' _Come to the dark side Ruby Rose. Push me_ ….'

Jaune looked ahead and said, "See, the traffic is clearing out already if you want to go ahead and pass."

The scythe wielding girl was sweating heavily. ' _Push me_ ….' whispered the button.

Ruby saw the path clear ahead to end of the tunnel as the cars drifted lazily from lane to lane….She looked at the speedometer that was resting on a sedate 30 miles per hour. The red and black haired girl's eyes widened as the button whispered in a velvety voice, ' _Just one little push and your journey to the dark side will be complete_ ….'

"Anyway, you're doing fine." said Jaune.

" ** _I'VE GOT TO PUNCH IT!_** " shrieked Ruby at the top of her lungs. She floored the accelerator and pushed the red N2O button like one possessed. Ruby laughed wildly as the speedometer and the engine RPMs shoot through the roof.

Jaune felt the sensation of the G-forces pressing him back in the cushioned seat as the tunnel lights around them turned from dots to streaks of light. His blue eyes widened as he got the sensation they were making the jump to light speed. He screamed in pure, unadulterated terror over the aggressive roar of the Fremont's engine….

….Ruby was cackling demonically as they shot out of the tunnel at 110 miles per hour and she zipped though the traffic like greased lightning. " _AHAHAHAHA!_ **_This_** _is driving!_ " yelled the black and red haired girl.

" _HO-HO-HOLY SHIIIIIIT!_ " screeched Jaune. Just about the time the blonde was going to lose control of his bladder they came rolling to a stop at a red light.

"Whew, glad I got that out of my system!" said Ruby with a laugh.

Realizing he was still alive and by some miracle in one piece; the pale faced descendant of a long line of Arc men said shakily, "Maybe we _should_ turn on a little driving music to soothe my nerves…." Unfortunately the volume was still on ten.

[ _click_ ]

 _~Cops they took my license away~_

 _~Got my car out of impound today~_

 _~I've been drunk since last Saturday~_

 _~Better stay out of my way!~_

[ _click_ ]

Jaune turned the radio off quickly before he went deaf….

"You didn't even let it get to the chorus!" cried Ruby.

"What kind of a song was that?" asked Jaune in a frazzled voice.

Ruby scratched her chin. "I believe it's called D.U.I."

Jaune blanched. "As in Driving Under Influence?"

"You got it!" declared Ruby playfully.

The blonde driving instructor was shaking like a leaf in the wind when he motioned for Ruby to pull off the road at a rest stop. As soon as they came to a halt Jaune opened the door and promptly lost his lunch….and breakfast.

Ruby groaned, "Oh, no. Not the return of Vomit Boy!"

….

An hour later Ruby pulled the big Fremont back into its parking place with a small bump as she smoothly ran over the still knocked out Cardin Winchester. As Jaune got out he saw Cardin's feet sticking out from under the car and mumbled, "Oh jeeze Ruby; now you've killed someone…."

Ruby ignored that comment as she got out of the car and said, "Well; for my first time out that was pretty great. I can't wait until next week. Thanks Jaune! You're the best!"

….

The Saga of Jaune Arc -Driving Instructor was only beginning…..

….

POSTSCRIPT:

**Bullhead is the unofficial name of the small VTOL airships that the teams commonly are seen using.

***It looks like a Checker Cab on Steroids

****Sleeper; an automobile that has been modified to improve its performance without changing its outward appearance.

Yes, I don't own Megadeth or the Offspring either. Well, that was a nice little detour for me as my first non-Naruto story. RWBY Volume 4 will be out soon so I had to get this out on paper. See you next time if there is one. Blue out. 10/5/16


End file.
